


The Light You Bring Inside of Me

by eviesthirlwzll



Series: their twisted happily ever after [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This Is Sad, a shit ton of blood, im very happy that i get to write this, mal and evie are trying to work it through, they're still soft gfs, yes this is the alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: [alt. sequel to 'the electronic letter']"I need to learn, what?" Ben asks, unsure of what Mal and Jay were saying, they groan, "You need to learn how to stab and how to run away with a stab.""You're in the Isle with the worst people ever, words can't give you an escape."They were trapped under the barrier, back in time, and the only way to break everything was with true love's kiss. The problem? Magic doesn't work under the barrier.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Chad Charming/Li Lonnie, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: their twisted happily ever after [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. tenebris

"Fuck." Mal groans, collapsing on the ground as she took deep sharp breaths, willing herself to stand up and ignore the pain but it was too much. She was in fucking 2015 with a stab wound on her side.

Honestly, though, this isn't how she expected her first day with Evie as her girlfriend to be like.

She pants, howling in pain as she falls right beside the said girl, gripping her desperately, calling her for help with the last amount of strength and energy she had.

Evie's head was pounding, her back felt sore and her neck felt like it would snap at any second. She furrows her eyebrows. This was odd. The last thing she remembers was sleeping with Mal beside her.

She gasps for air so suddenly, jolting up, the color draining from her face as she realized where she was. At first, that was what she was worrying about until she sees Mal. "Shit, M." She rasps, helping her up on the bed as Mal groans. Clutching her side while Evie swats her hand away, Mal momentarily stops, "Okay, harsh." She says before groaning again.

Evie lifts up her shirt, biting her lip and scanning around the room as she searched for anything to stop the bleeding. That's when she noticed something. Their bags, still packed, were with them. That's weird.

She goes over to them, opening it and thankfully, her portable first aid kit was there. She quickly cleanses her wounds, sewing it shut and bandaging it. Mal coughs, "E, hey."

"Mal Bertha, what the fuck is happening and why are we here?" She asks, finally remembering their situation. Mal felt a little bad for Evie, and well, she should because her girlfriend is panicking but there's too much pain on her side to deal with anyone.

So, in the nicest way she could have possibly done, she chucks her phone at Evie who, thankfully, caught it with such grace. And by that I meant, Evie had to jump and land on the floor.

The blue haired girl opens it, her heart pounding as she stares at the date, she then turns to look at the outside, noticing the barrier, up and ready to deflect any kind of magic. Ready to deprive everyone of their capabilities.

She frowns, running a hand through her hair as she turns back to Mal, now calmed and a little more relaxed than earlier as she stares at Evie, her lips pursed together, ushering the daughter of the Evil Queen to sit beside her. Evie complies without question.

"I don't know how and I don't know why but time just seemingly went back. But I promise you, I'd do whatever it takes just so you and I could begin our happily ever after without hitches, okay?" She says slowly, despite the pain, she smiles at Evie, pulling her in for a kiss which the girl heavily reciprocated.

"Now, I don't want you to freak out, but are we the only ones here?" She asks, unaware of the commotion just outside their doors.

Jay squints, opening his eyes gently as he adjusts his vision to the darkness of where he was at. The painted walls, the tattered ceiling, the cold concrete floors. He widens his eyes, jumping up from where he was lying down as he looks around, a chill running down his spine at the familiar sight.

He sighs, his chest was heaving as his head spins, on and on until he feels for his pocket, sighing in relief at the feel of his phone. He checks the date, a wave of confusion going through him. But he doesn't ponder on it, not yet.

He also tries pinching himself, repeatedly, on his thigh, his arm, the back of his neck. He tried pulling his hair out, step on himself. He wasn't in a nightmare he could just wake up from, he wasn't in a nightmare he could laugh at with his friends when he wakes up.

He was awake yet he was in a nightmare he cannot escape. Worry starts to envelope him when he realizes something, he checks the window, cursing to himself as he saw the barrier on the edge of the Isle, the sight of Auradon far from them.

He again, looks back from where he woke up, spotting Carlos hunched over the table, a bag on his chest, he furrows his eyebrows.

Jay approaches him quietly, shaking him, not wanting to startle the younger boy as he groggily opens an eye, squinting at Jay and jumping in shock as well when he realized where he was.

"Jay, what the fuck?" He asks, although, his voice was more of a rasp than a scream, the taller boy shrugs, "I don't know, Los."

Carlos just stares at him with a questioning gaze, hands shaking as he looks around, walking over to the window and clenching his jaw, his knees begin to wobble as fear starts to erupt inside his mind, multiple situations, multiple explanations, multiple scars seeming to grow back and show themselves. He takes a deep breath, blank eyes staring straight back at Jay. 

"Where's the others? Are Mal and Evie here?" He asks, beginning to panic as he paces back and forth, Jay shrugs, stopping him in his tracks as he hears a noise coming from Mal's side of the hideout, he turns to Carlos, putting a finger on his lips as they both sneak towards the door, opening it slightly and sighing in relief to see Evie behind it. 

Evie closes her eyes, opening the door wider for them to see Mal sitting on the bed, still clutching her side as she bit on her hand, fighting the pain and the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. She was just happy, comforted by the thought that they weren't alone. That the people who meant the world to her were right there, alright, breathing, living. 

Honestly, Mal would take every pain, every wound, every beating, every fucking scar. She'd take every word, every hit, anything to hurt her if it meant that they were fine. If it meant that they were okay. Mal loves too much and it doesn't matter to her if you tell her to stop because she'll just love you more. She'll love until it breaks her and it doesn't matter if you're the love of her life or what. Once she loves you, if you're family, if you're a friend, if you're just someone she happens to come and cross paths with, she'll love you and protect you if she knows you're worth it. 

That's why Evie knew she was one lucky girl. Mal was more than just a fairy, or a demigod, a dragon. She was Mal, the daughter of the Mistress of Evil and God of the Underworld. She was Mal, a powerful being, and yet, she chooses to love Evie like she's worth more than anything Mal could possess. 

Jay and Carlos both help her up, letting her wrap her arms on their shoulders as Evie gives them a thankful smile, "Are we the only ones here?" She asks, hoping, despite being it bad, hoping that Uma was here with them. They were a family and despite being divided before, they can't have that now. It was either them against the world. 

"Not sure, is Mal fit enough to walk to the piers?" Carlos grunts, careful not to hit Mal's wounded side as she nods, "I can. Just, I need you by my side, Los. You too, Jay." She attempts a smile to which the two reciprocates, Evie felt her heart race at the sound of crashing outside. 

"Someone's here. You two, keep Mal's ass in here." She says sternly before turning around, Mal protests, ignoring the shockwaves of pain on her side as she limps towards Evie, taking her hand, "And what? You're going out there alone? E, this might be the shittiest first day to be together but I'm your girlfriend, I can't just let you waltz out there alone." 

At the mention of that, Evie's face softened, yet her eyes was still portraying determination, "I'd rather have myself hurt than knowing I'd let you get yourself more severely wounded by protecting me." She says before arming herself with her shoe, which, was impressive because Evie might seem like she didn't know how to fight, but honestly, give her anything to throw and she's the most precise. 

She walks around, silently, like a cat, a predator waiting to pounce on its prey. She hears crashing once more, coming from the entrance, she holds on tighter to the heel before throwing it to whatever or whoever was there. And like I said, she was precise, too precise that Jane falls on top of Audrey, leaving them in a groaning mess. 

Evie gasps, rushing towards them with a worried and apologetic expression, "Oh my- I'm so sorry." She apologizes, helping them both up as Jane clutches her stomach, "Wow, for a girl that barely even lifts things you sure throw hard." She wheezes out as Evie helps Audrey up, supporting her as her knees wobbled. 

At the same time, she supported them both and let them fall on the couch, grunting a bit since it wasn't the softest thing in the world. "You two, wait here." She orders, they both nod, way too tired to even do or say anything as Evie opens the door to Mal's room. The three stares at her expectantly, "Turns out, not only the four of us are here." She says before opening the door wider, the sight of Audrey and Jane meeting theirs. 

From a few yards, inside the very familiar parked ship, Uma groans, standing up and immediately regretting it as she held on to its wooden walls. Her knees were weak and her vision was way too blurry for the dark she was in. She huffs, still managing to find her chair, she furrows her eyebrows, last thing she remembers was that last night, Mal and Evie had their stupid, annoying yet even she can't deny, very romantic profession of their love. 

The ship being parked in water did not help her condition, feeling how the waves were crashing to its sides. She was used to the sea, used to its smell, to its breeze. She was used to having violent waves crashing against her ship but this was way too violent. She closes her eyes, looking out the small window that faced the Kingdom of Auradon, she growls, "Shit."

The barrier was up and about, the Kingdom seemed so far away, the bridge wasn't there. Were they kicked out of Auradon? What the fuck was happening? She didn't know. And yet, despite what she was feeling, she stands up, about to march up on the deck when she feels something heavy inside her jeans. 

She feels her phone, still full on battery, yet, no signal. Not even a single bar. And yet, she doesn't worry about that. She worries about the date, seeing how it was the 1st of January, the same year the Core Four were taken to Auradon. That was years ago and a lot has happened since. 

What worries her next was the feeling of loneliness, the feeling of having to be taken away from everything she had learned to love. She forgets the sickness at the pit of her stomach as she trudges up the stairs. 

Gil opens an eye, his vision not really at its greatest. His back was hunched and he was sitting on a wooden floor, far from the carpeted ones he had grown to love back in Auradon. Auradon. He stands up, brushing himself off as he stares at where he was out. "No, no, no." He mutters, looking around and feeling around himself. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday so, that's good, he has his phone with him too, the date confused him but that wasn't a big deal when he notices the barrier up and about, glaring back at him as its magic radiated throughout him. 

The bridge was long gone, too. He grumbles to himself, swinging down from the crow's nest as he searches for the others. Surely, he isn't alone, is he?

And he was right because Harry was already up and about, furiously punching numbers on his phone to only be left unanswered. He paces back and forth, panicking, pinching himself, waiting to be awake, to be out of this stupid ass nightmare he was currently in. He doesn't wake up, he just continues to hurt himself as he ponders on what has happened. 

The moment the doors of the ship opened, he turned to them, seeing Uma in all her glory. Honestly, it felt weird to Harry, seeing her wearing the tricorn hat again, her sword sheated at her side as she glares at everyone who came her way. She approaches Harry, just in time for Gil to let go of the rope he was swinging on. 

"You," She points to Gil, handing him a revolver with the handle facing him, he stares at Uma, determination on her eyes as he takes it hesitantly, she then turns to Harry, giving him a wicked smirk as he sees a glint in her eyes, she extends her other hand, his spare hook handed out to him. 

"Uma-" He tries, but she doesn't stop, she still has her hands outstretched in front of her, "Look, I know we're in this weird ass situation and I know we can get out of it, just the three of us. But there's a huge chance that the others are here too. And we won't get out of this shit hole unless they aren't with us. They're family too." She says, finally, for the first time, admitting that Mal, despite her dumb ass, is family. 

About to leave and find the Core Four, they stop in their tracks as they see three people all piled up on top of each other. "Bloody hell." Harry mutters, staring at Chad, Ben and Lonnie. 

They're all dead meat. 


	2. ut sint fortes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hi guys, in case any of you want to join this little fan project for dove, please dm me in twitter or here. my handle is @meviebarrydofia :)

Uma sighs, walking over towards the three and throwing bags over their heads, "You three don't retaliate, don't speak. It's us." She whispers as she takes a rope and tying it behind their backs, "Uma?" Lonnie whispers, unable to see with the bag on her head, "Harry and Gil too." She says before holding her by the collar of her shirts and dragging her away.

"Where to, Cap'n?" Harry asks menacingly, growling and cackling maniacally as he takes Ben by the rope, earning a grunt of discomfort from him as Gil continuosly apologizes to Chad, hoping he wasn't hurt enough as he drags his body on the streets of the Isle.

Uma sighs in relief as she sees the familiar faces of Dizzy and Celia, both running away in fear at the sight of her and the two other pirates behind her with bodies by their feet. "Look, I'm about to throw you on the ground, I'd do it as softly as I could but I'm sorry." Uma whispers to Lonnie before throwing her to the staircase of the Core Four's hideout.

Ben and Chad were next to be thrown as Uma laughs on the improvised communication device, acting as menacingly and taunting as she could while in front of a crowd. A crowd that Harry and Gil drive away by sending them harsh glares and a show of their weapon.

From inside the hideout, Mal limps around, hearing the familiar sound of the pirate, "Isn't that Uma's laugh?" She asks, turning around and facing the others as Audrey nods frantically, "Yep. By now, I'm fully aware that, _that_ laugh is my girlfriend's." She says as Mal sighs, pulling the levers to raise the door when a hand stops her, she turns to Evie, an eyebrow raised as a smile graced her lips, "You, go back there and let me handle this. You can't be strong every single time."

Mal frowns, staring at Evie with glassy eyes as the blue haired girl stares back at her, sighing in defeat, the fairy lets go of the contraption and lets Evie to handle it. The ropes begin to pull on the door and next thing they knew, three bodies were in front of them as Harry begins to hum a creepy tune.

"I'm sorry but what the fuck?" Jane mumbles as Uma removes the bag from their heads, apologizing to each and every one of them. She then turns to Evie, hugging her in relief as the blue haired girl sighs, "I'm glad that you're here."

Harry moves over to Carlos, giving him a hug as well while Gil rushed to Jay, they greeted the others and Uma could only glare at Mal, "What the fuck happened to you?" She asks, scrunching her face together as she notices the amount of bandage on her side, "I don't know but I had a fucking stab wound when I woke up. How about you? What's up with the evil look?"

The Sea Three glance down on their clothes as Uma sits down beside Audrey, letting her head fall on the princess' shoulder as Evie and Mal both lean on the wall, "We're on the Isle, Dragon Breath. Look, I don't have a single clue to what the hell is happening but if we are back in time, it's better to play safe. We're enemies, the four of you are Dragon Hall's gang and we're Serpent Prep's. We don't get along this time." She explains, sighing exasperatedly as the rest of the Villain Kids wince.

"Quick question, though. Why are we here and how are we here at this day, at this time and this year?" Ben finally asks as he removes the last of the ropes, "We've been asking ourselves the same damn question since we woke up, Ben. No one has a single clue." Carlos replies a little harshly, still shaken about their situation.

They were all quiet that you could hear a pin drop all the way from Auradon. It was weird, it was scary, it was— something was so fucking off.

Everyone knew how weird it was, most especially the VK's because hello? Time is a thing you can't fuck with just that easily. Magic doesn't do much either because if their magic were unleashed last night, wouldn't they at least have a greater thing to happen to them?

Everyone stares at both Mal and Uma, the two fearless leaders of the Isle. Both were plotting, it was obvious. While the sound of silence resounded throughout them once more, this time, Mal had the guts to break it.

"If we want to search for anything, for any answer right now, while it may just be the scariest thing, we have to go and act like we belong here at this time." She says, letting Uma to continue, a plan of her own inside her mind. "And that means a truce between the two of us should be seen, should be told around and yet, we have to act like we aren't friends."

This time, instead of just the two, Evie pipes in, clearing her throat as she steps forward, her own idea forming in her mind, "For the time being, once we go back to our schools, word that we're good should be around. Whatever plans our parents might have for us, whether it's to have Mal killed or have me raped, we should all look out for each other."

They were all too invested in their plotting that they forgot they were even with the Auradon Kids. And it scared them more because this was a time where they were experiencing the stuff they had just told them. This was a time where all those bad things were happening to them.

And the fact that Evie had just casually said her being raped or Mal being planned to be killed was frightening. Because they might just endure it every single day of their lives, they had to suffer while they were all back in Auradon, probably the biggest problem was what suit they should wear or what tiara should they have.

"Look, we have to go back to our homes, you stay here. Please." Mal orders, pointing at them before going to the staircase, pain was seen in her eyes but she walked like everything was okay. Like she was so used to it.

They were gone, one by one until the only one left was Carlos to close everything down. He sighs, "We may or may not come here during the night. We found some decent food inside the luggage on Mal's room. Don't waste it." He reminds them before trudging off.

Plans might be set but the real hard thing to do? Facing their parents.

The first to get home was Gil, just a few streets down and their little place was seen, he takes in a deep breath, sighing, remembering all the happy memories he's had in Auradon rather than the cruel ones he had at this very place.

Yet, determined to fuck with his family, the moment he enters the place, he 'accidentally' shoots his brother's arm. "Oops, finger slipped on the trigger." He says, apologizing as he carelessly sits on the couch.

Gaston raises an eyebrow at him, intrigued and impress as he takes him by the collar, placing Gil down in front of him as he extends his arm. "Brave of you to walk in here with quite an entrance." He says, the younger man scoffs, somehow unafraid of his father.

"Why shouldn't I? I have kept three new prisoners captive today." He replied with a smug smirk before fighting his father's strength. Just enough that the man gives up himself.

Maybe this isn't a nightmare, maybe this is something you just _can't_ wake up from. He could hurt him, beat him, even kill him. But somehow, in some stupid way, he isn't afraid. He's been here before, he knows his way around now. Plus, he has a big thief of a boyfriend to protect him.

Speaking of said big thief of a boyfriend, Jay grunts, climbing the walls of their house and hoping, silently praying that Jafar wasn't home. He swings his feet over the ledge, landing silently like a cat. And, well, for the first few seconds his prayers were answered until someone clears their throat behind him.

He freezes, yet, relaxes at the same time as he turns around, a smug grin on his face as his father eyes him up and down, "Just the man I wanted to see! I got you something." He says a little too confidently before removing his watch, the shining gold catching Jafar's attention.

He then moves to his earring, presenting it to his father as the man smiles, a genuine one carved on his face. "Good job, Jay. Now go." He says, Jay nods, leaving the man alone as he sighs in relief. Wow, who knew it could have been _this_ fucking easy before?

Uma enters the fish and chips shop with an entrance, she was weirded out by the sudden surge of confidence too but hey, use it while it's there.

At least thirteen pairs of eyes stare at her with different expressions, some were out of fear, some were sneers, some were looks of joy. Admittedly, it was way too weird being back here. Last time she got here, her mom had swam off somewhere and the shop was left to be restored, serve fresh food, you know? The usual stuff before but way better.

She walks towards the counter, taking a knife and placing it inside her boot before opening the doors of the kitchen, where her mother was. She had this glower, a sickly smile that was enough to send shivers down Uma's spine. "What are you doing here, you ungrateful bastard?" She seeths, Uma could only roll her eyes before throwing the knife down. "Killed three people and framed the Core Four. How about you?" She asks casually, the lie seemingly easy for her to say as Ursula grunts, "Very well. Now go and get the blood off of you." She orders, Uma looks down, kinda relieved that Mal's blood seeped through her shirt.

All the way from Hell Hall, for the first time in all his life, Carlos didn't cower or sneak in fear as he walked the halls, he walked like he fucking owned the place. He walked like he didn't get beat up on the halls or how he didn't scrub the dirt off of the floors. He was confident enough that even Cruella de Vil herself was shocked to see her son like this.

"Carlos?" She asks, stopping in her tracks and staring at the boy who gives her a raise of an eyebrow, "Yes, mother? Is there anything you want done?" He asks before handing her the faux fur jacket he usually wore back in Auradon, just lying around the hideout like the other unusual items they own.

She takes it, eyeing Carlos with a gaze that's blank, unreadable. Carlos seemed so unpredictable. It was odd. So she shakes her head, letting him go as he enters his old 'room.'

Just across the street from them, Evie enters her home, Castle Across the Way, with a strut that was way too confident for 2015 Evie to be doing but who the fuck cares anyway? It was weird, really, the confidence boost but hey, do what you want to, you've experienced way worst.

The daunting image of Grimhilde was sat on the throne, a small smile on her face as she sees Evie, tired, heels removed from her feet with a smile on her face, "Tired from last night's party, are you?" She asks, referring to the one the Isle Kids would try to call as a 'party' from what they have. Evie nods absentmindedly, "I got the daughter of Maleficent to be on her knees for me." She says a little too smugly that Grimhilde jumps from her throne, "Mal? That purple head with a penchant for evil?" She asks proudly as Evie grins, really, she wasn't technically lying.

"She does every little thing I ask of her." She boasts before walking off on her mother, her smile turns to a relieved sigh and a frown as she enters her room, "And I'd do the same for her." She whispers before staring at the mess inside her old haven. "Now, how the fuck do I use this again?" She mumbles to herself, staring at the beaten sewing machine.

Down near the port, Harry opens the door using his hook, announcing his presence way too obnoxiously as Captain James Hook stare at him, surprisingly sober.

"What's got ye enterin' like ye own the fuckin' place?" He asks gruffly as Harry smirks, "I've killed a lad, father. And, I've taken 'is possessions!" He cackles madly, infuriatingly evil that even he was afraid of himself. He fishes inside his coat pocket, sighing in relief to find random bags of pixie dust sitting snugly inside.

"A bag of pixie dust, fer my old man." He smiles, handing one of it to the pirate. He stares at it adoringly, a wicked glint in his eyes as he claps, "Seems like yer good. Now scram!"

A few blocks down, Mal clears her throat, stretches her neck and cracks her knuckles before entering the Bargain Castle, a scowl on her face as she glares at her mother's henchemen, glowering at them as they flinch, standing still yet cowering in fear at the same time.

She trudges up the stairs, hissing in pain when she hits her side, yet putting on a brave face as she faces her mother, sitting on her throne with a smirk on her face as she stares at her daughter, "My, my, are you beaten up." She cackles as Mal scoffs, "For some reason, the pirates seemed to have a hard time beating me up. I got two bodies in the count." She lies, referring to Jane and Audrey who were far from dead.

Maleficent nods, a little too proudly as Mal stops, turning around and smirking, another plan inside her head. "I've got the two turfs, by the way. Kinda had a truce."

For the first time, Maleficent seemed please.

Actually, each of their parents seemed please. It was weird, having them smile or seeing them have this look of adoration in their eyes.

They should feel redeemed, proud of themselves, yet they just saw anger. Saw red, saw every fucking thing they have done. So, screw it if they're being proud, it doesn't matter.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. discere

"I need to learn, _what_?" Ben sputters disbelievingly, his jaw dropped to the gound, unsure of what Mal and Jay were saying, they both groan, sharing a look of displeasure when Evie laughs, the sound of her machine evident inside the hideout, "You need to learn how to stab and how to run away with a stab."

He stares at them expectantly, to give him at least some details while his jaw was still agape as the fairy sighs, "You're in the Isle with the worst people ever, words can't give you an escape." It was a vague explanation that left him silent, taking the blade from Mal as Jay stands in front of him.

He begins swinging the blade in perfect poise, in such grace that you knew it wasn't something an Isle kid would do. He was way too precise, way too careful. He flips it with perfect practice and Jay avoids it, doing the same. Being careful enough and graceful enough that he stops.

He was an Isle Kid and yet, just a few years out of it and he's lost all his defenses. Carlos quirks an eyebrow at him, stopping his work on the leather Evie had asked him to cut as Harry stares at them, sharpening his knives.

"Let's do that again later. I-uh, I think we need to get some supplies." He stammers, excusing himself as Mal and Ben stare at him with confused looks on their faces.

It shouldn't be a big of a deal but to him it is. He was Jay, the big, burly, fearless and reckless thief that could protect them but right now, he was Jay, the soft, gentle, precise and graceful prince that could do nothing to protect every single person that meant a lot to him. It was actually very frightening to think of how he was the strongest one yet the one who could do the least.

"Thief's right. I also think it's time these kids go out." Uma announces, clearing her throat and nudging her head towards the Auradon Kids. Mal jumps from her seat, Evie stops her work and everyone just freezes. "We can't take 'em out yet cap'n."

Uma turns to her first mate, glaring at him slightly as she stands up, taking a sword from their small container, a gleam in her eye that no one could read. Not even Audrey. "They've been here for a week. I've heard people wanting to raid this hideout because we're going in and out. Especially your brothers." She says pointedly at Gil who could only frown, "It's time they see who they're fucking with. Plus, I found a little something down on Gothel Tower."

Everyone began listening to her, she chuckles, walking over to the entrance where she stares at them, "Remember what Evie said? How bad this person did the whole time warp thing? There were stuff of ours still in Gothel Tower. I can't get them alone, though." She says, everyone began standing up, most especially the Core Four as they threw random leather jackets towards the Auradon Kids. "Alright, children, time for another tour."

The moment they stepped foot outside, the atmosphere changed. It wasn't safe anymore, it wasn't innocent. Their banters could lead to harm now, their gloves now serve a purpose, their leather now acting as shields. Even Evie held on to a blade, the calmest of them all, afraid, holding on to Mal who made sure she'd be good. That she'd be safe.

"You don't stray away from us." Carlos warns them as they began walking, already meeting the eyes of some of the denizens, they avoid their gaze, cowering behind the VKs who do the opposite of what they were doing. They were walking like they owned the place. And technically, they do.

"Gil, roof. Use the left side." Uma snaps her fingers as the blonde nods, jumping out of sight as he swings towards the roofs, Mal turns to Carlos, "Take the right. Bring Chad with you." She orders, Carlos stops, "What?" He asks, stopping for a while as the fairy stares at him, "Take Chad with you. He's got great eyes."

She walks away again, the said prince gulps, having no choice but to follow Carlos. It took him a while to get a hang of everything but eventually, he did. He follows Carlos' jumps, his eyes, he follows their footsteps and he sees the Isle. How a turn in the wrong alley can actually kill you. That was his job now, to watch over for everyone and keep them out of any trouble.

"Don't turn on the next alley. Zevon's there." Carlos announces, just enough to be heard by the people below. The nod, not going to the alley before they eventually arrive at the roads where trees line up, darkness succumbs them but they fight it. They have to fight it.

"Since we aren't stupid, we don't split up. When I say run, we run." Jay explains as they arrive at the first line of trees, Evie pauses, "Mal can't run." She says, worried for her girlfriend's condition when Mal shakes her head, "No, it's okay. Just let me go ahead when running." She says but Evie stops her, raising an eyebrow, "E, I'd rather have my wound split open than have you of all people hurt by the potential dangers of this place." She defends herself, Evie purses her lips together, keeping quiet and nodding as they walked.

It was peaceful at first, honestly, until the hoots of _that_ gang erupted from behind them. Mal grits her teeth and clenches her jaw, her fists closed tight as they all turn around. Mal, specifically, keeps Evie at the very back as she stares at Philip, Stinky Pete's son, Lance, Clayton's son, Rowena, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and Ginny, Gothel's daughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the gang who tries so desperately to be us." She mocks, shaking her head and clapping her hands slowly as the four tried to hide their anger behind smug faces that Mal could see right through, "If it isn't the biggest failure Maleficent has ever done." Lance sneers, assuming his response was great as he steps forward, wishing to intimidate, to break Mal when all she does is to smile sarcastically.

"Oh, what's that? Who's Lance's dad again? Clayton? Who the fuck is that?" She retorts, putting a hand on her ear as she teased the boy, Rowena then turns her head, seeing Uma and the rest laughing behind the fairy, "Oh, wow. I didn't think it was true. You did have a truce." She gasps as Uma smirks, walking over to Mal and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Exactly. So step in any of our territories, you're _dead meat_."

The 'Troublesome Foursome,' yes, that's their name, yes it's very shitty, all scoff at Mal and Uma, Jay raises an eyebrow, "What, any problem, assholes?" He asks, stepping forward as well when Philip cackles, pointing at their feet with his pickaxe, "Y'all are in our territory. Fuck off." He says, Harry scrunches his nose in disgust, stupid rednecks.

He turns to Gil, nodding his head at him as they both surround the AKs, Audrey taps on his shoulder, "Should we be worried?" She asks silently as Evie shakes her head, laughing a little, "Please, even I could handle these bitches alone." She mutters before stepping forward too, leaning on Mal as Ginny scowls.

"It's the wannabe princess." She gags mockingly as she stares at Evie, rolling her eyes and confident enough to stride up and attempt to steal Evie's tiara when the princess stops her, the smile and wicked glint on her eyes never fading as she turns Ginny's arm in an awkward and painful position. Mal's jaw drop, maybe even getting a little turned on because damn.

Ginny pulls away and retreating back on Philip's side as Rowena circles the Auradon Kids, Harry snarls at her, "Touch 'em and I'll fuckin' ask CJ to kill you in the middle of a class." He warns as the girl stops in front of Audrey, Uma became overprotective so suddenly as she marched towards them. Jay just shakes his head, ultimately stopping Lance on his place as he tries attacking Mal.

"I'll give you ten seconds to fucking leave before I beat the shit out of you." The green eyed fairy growls as Gil begins the countdown, followed by Carlos who shoves Philip towards Jay, continuing the countdown and taking his pickaxe before dropping him in front of a pissed off Mal.

"Seven." Harry growls, placing a hook on Ginny's jacket before throwing her over to Lonnie who shoves her towards Uma, a smile on her face, "Six." She grins, pushing her strong enough that she drops in front of Mal as well, "Five, four." Evie counts, her voice below a rasp, the seductive tone on her voice as she shakes her head at Rowena, Mal chuckles, "Three, two." The fairy continues, staring at the pile of the three people in front of her. "One." She whispers, crouching down and staring at them, "Boo!"

And next thing they knew the trio were running off, leaving Lance alone as he tried to attack Mal once more but hell, Mal was quick. Obviously, from all the Tourney she's done, she dodges him before taking him by the collar, "Go." She mutters, letting him go as he runs off.

They all share their victory between high-fives, dusting themselves off as Jane watches them with adoration and amazement in her eyes, "Wow. You guys were so cool." She says, mesmerized as Jay dismisses her, "It's a form of surviving. Plus, you can keep this, I won't need it." He says before handing her the pickaxe which Ben took for her.

"Is that how you do it every single day? Between the two of you when you weren't friends yet?" Audrey asks the two leaders who both chuckle, both turning to their most trusted allies, "It would always be verbal between us two. You want physical brawl? There's Jay and Harry." Uma answers as they go past the poison apple tree, Lonnie about to take one when Gil shoots it with his gun, "Eat anything you could in the Isle but not that. Unless you want to kill yourself." He warns, they walk more, at some point, Mal carried Evie and they both fell on the ground, Uma and Audrey tried it too but they just failed. Honestly, if they weren't back in time, this would've been a great day.

They eventually end up in Gothel Tower, thankful that no one was there as they entered the cabins, seemingly untouched by whatever time spell there was. Evie enters the cabin they resided in, along with the others as they searched for any item that could've belonged to them. Jane found the jackpot. Her wand.

Next thing they knew, Audrey's spellbook was there too, god, even Mal's ember was there. they all turn to each other, then to Harry who stands on the threshold, the biggest grin on his face, "Whoever did the spell, they did a very shite job at their part but not on ours." He grins as he shows them the bag of food and drinks. Presumably taken from the complimentary items in the refrigerators and the like.

Somehow, fate was on their side as they enter the next cabin where their clothes were, the ones they left for the sun to dry when the storm had came. They loot everything, using bags and their clothes to hide the items as they go back to their hideout, finally at peace with no one bothering them.

And no one else bothered them for the rest of the week because the Villain Kids had proven why they were the most notorious gangs in the Isle. To elaborate, let us start with Gil.

It was in fact a well known thing in the Isle that Gil, the son of Gaston is one of the sweetest people you'd ever meet. One of the most caring, nicest and sincere boys in the Isle. Yeah, that doesn't apply when you become a dick to any person that's close to him.

It was a regular day with him coming back from the barge, Lonnie decided to help him which they all reluctantly agreed to, she was a huge help, surprisingly, and it surprises her how much shit they had to go through just to find decent everyday items that you could easily find in Auradon.

It wasn't really dark or pitch black that they couldn't see, but everything was blurry. Because next thing Gil sees is that Lonnie was being cornered by three men.

He growls at tgem, taking his sword out of its sheath and swinging it on their legs, bringing them down on their knees before he takes a rock, smashing it into their heads one by one that it fazed Lonnie so much she froze. Gil did it like an everyday occurrence. Because right now, it is. And they have to learn it.

Next thing the Auradon Kids witness is both Jay and Carlos, stealing swiftly from the denizens and acting so smoothly. Ben was with them at the marketplace, in need of more bandages when he sees them, pickpocketing like it was the easiest thing ever.

Next thing they knew, Mal, Uma and Harry were plundering people in five separate occasions. One was Harry plundering Frollo's shop, then Mal gets to plunder Madam Mim's. It's so quick and it's so scary. So frightening to each and every one of them because they know they aren't used to it anymore yet they do it so flawlessly.

God, the scariest they had to witness was Evie seducing scary grown men and just breaking their dicks. Honestly, it was the one coolest thing Jane had seen in her life.

They were in the Isle and they were beginning to learn how to survive it. The next step, though?

The Isle and how to escape it.


	4. veluti lux repercussa

It was another regular day in the Isle of the Lost. Uma had captured four people so far, Jay has never stolen more fabrics in his life, Carlos also stole more unnecessary items he could find, Harry had just plundered four shops, Gil already shot two men, Evie had broken five dicks already and Mal had been plotting their way out while all of this was happening. Oh, and it's only nine in the morning.

The hideout was in so much disarray that Jane had drowned in a pile of leather already. It was so fucking messy that Ben decided to sleep on the dining table. They were beginning to see the struggle the Villain Kids had went through and they feel so fucking guilty.

That's when their phones all collectively vibrated. They stop whatever they were doing, eyes widening and staring at where it was before all of them frantically raided either their pockets or their bags. The batteries were still thankfully decent to power it enough. They all stare at it confused and somehow thankful. There was a single bar of signal that got in and everyone automatically tried calling someone out of the Isle. Chad was the first one to have someone pick up, only for it to drop.

Not did only that happen, the moment Evie waves her hand down, the door locked, a bit of magic entering the barrier as Uma and Mal desperately try to cast a spell to get them out as well. It was to no use.

"That was fucking weird." Carlos says, still scrolling through his messages as Audrey does the same, eyebrows furrowed as she read over what she received in the small span of time signal entered.

"I got texts from Dizzy. That's weird, I just saw Dizzy a few days ago when Harry took us plundering." She mutters as Evie hums, "I just got a text from her asking me why I wasn't replying, that's weird. They have no clue about Auradon and I was just with her today." She sighs as they all desperately try to find more signal to no avail.

That's when something clicks in Mal's brain. An idea forming in her mind as she finds the nearest socket to charge her phone, despite it being useless under the barrier, she needs entertainment later and she has games there. She then turns to Carlos and Evie, looking at them hesitantly at first before clearing her throat.

"So, do you guys remember the one thing, the single fucking thing why I even became friends with you?" She asks them as they both look up from what they were doing, Carlos shrugs, "You love making fun of me. Jay was my friend, you had no choice?" He shrugs for an answer, earning an eye roll from the fairy as she turns to her girlfriend, a softer look and a smile in exchange for a scowl on her face as Evie shakes her head, giggling at the fairy.

"It was because we needed to take your mother's scepter. Then, you hated my guts but took the thousand year sleeping curse for me." She answers, making Mal blush as she looks down, mumbling incoherently before clearing her throat again, "Why did we have to get the damn scepter again?"

The rest let them have their own little talk when Carlos gasps, his mind extremely blown by what Mal is suggesting. "The machine that lets us have non-shitty TV signal! It broke the barrier for a good minute, that's all we need for your magic." He points out as Mal nods eagerly, clapping her hands together as the others listened in.

No one dared to intervene with her plotting as Evie scoots over, letting Mal take a seat beside her as they begin to plot. Mal would always have the urge to run her plans over to Evie because, and I quote, "Evie is more logical than her," and she agrees.

They began plotting, assigning each and every one of them with tasks and stations. There were twelve of them so they've divided it into three divisions. Jay, Gil, Uma and Lonnie were the ones in charge of searching for the materials, then Jane, Evie, Ben and Carlos were the ones who are smart enough to build it while Mal, Harry, Chad and Audrey were the ones who'd do the other stuff when some of them aren't available. Plus, they could also easily take items from their homes. Well, except for Audrey and Chad but hey, they were resourceful.

"You need a _what_ now?" Uma asks again as she wrote down the parts on her little notepad, Carlos sighs exasperatedly as he slumps back down on his chair, "I need a Philips screwdriver, a wrench, tons of plastic and any metal rod." He repeats, referring to the outer area of what he was doing.

Just a few tables down, Evie settles herself in between Mal's legs, letting the purplette to run her fingers through her hair as she watches everyone. "You know, we've been handling these dweebs so much that I can't get to spend quality time with my girlfriend alone." She whispers, smirking when Evie begins to blush. 

Clearly, the word was still foreign to them. It was weird, really, they have called each other names before, kissed, touched but that was all fake. Now that it's real, it seems so surreal and honestly, it was the best feeling to the both of them. 

"You know, we're going to get through this, right?" Evie whispers as Mal takes a sharp breath, staring at everyone who were doing their things, all eager to get off of the Isle. She nods. 

"You're asking me that when everyone's clearly doing their job right? Have you seen Jane? She's literally chanting spells like it's her everyday language." She points out encouragingly as Evie chuckles, snuggling closer to Mal as the fairy stares at her, those green eyes filled with love and adoration for the princess. 

"And I know I haven't done much because of this stupid wound but if anything, I'd fight every single villain in this island if it meant protecting you, if it meant that we'd get off of this shithole and everything would turn back to normal." She smiles, catching Evie off-guard when their lips crashed. 

The princess was shocked at first until she reciprocates, grasping Mal's face softly as they kissed, silently, in their small world where everything would be fine. In their little bubble where nothing else matters because all they could ever see was each other and that's all that fucking matters. 

"You know, I'd do the same for you, right?" She replies once pulling away, staring at those green eyes that had a whole new glow to them, Mal smirks, chuckling, "Not every villain has dicks, though." She says, a teasing smile on her face as Evie raises an eyebrow, "But they have boobs." 

Carlos stops his exasperated explaination as he stares at the two love birds, smiling fondly at them, "You know, those two could plot my murder and still look like the most adorable couple." He says, his voice barely above a whisper as the others turn to them, their own smiles forming on their lips. 

"It's nice to see that they have each other despite this shitty situation." Jay says, looking over to Gil with a small smile as he talks with Jane, Carlos nods, his attention taken by the said girl. Uma takes Audrey's hands as Ben stares longingly at Harry, conversing with Lonnie to which Chad grins at. 

At this situation, all they had were each other. They had eleven other people to lean on instead of just themselves. It was nice knowing that, because they spent this same year alone before, struggling on their own, searching for anything, anyone to talk to, to hold on to, and they had no one. But this time they had everything which was enough of a reason to fight for their freedom. 

"Hey, love birds. We're leaving, you two coming?" Ben chuckles from the staircase as the others rushed outside, Mal removes her gaze from Evie, turning to Ben and nodding, "We'll catch up." She says back but Evie had other plans, already taking her hand and dragging her outside as they grabbed their jackets, following their friends through the dark alleyways of the Isle. 

They were all headed to the marketplace when everyone leaves, Mal sighs, gulping and stopping everyone as she turns around, knowing what, or more specifically, _who_ exactly was the reason why everyone ran away for their lives. Maleficent's horns stood out among her henchmen's towering figures, smirking and smiling proudly at the children. 

"Well, well. So, it was true. Frankly, I thought Gaston would be lying." She says smoothly, her voice laced with honey, leaving shivers on everyone's spine as they stare at her cold and daunting figure, "You children, your parents and I expect you to be at the castle in ten minutes. Bring your slaves with you." She throws over her shoulder before leaving them, Mal clenches her jaw as Evie holds her hand. 

She just turns to her friends, an icy look on her eyes as she turns to her friends, "Well, looks like it's time you meet our parents. You guys remember why they're here?" She asks, nudging her head towards the AKs as everyone nods. They all sigh, walking to the Bargain Castle with frightened expressions on their faces. 

Well, who wouldn't be terrified? For some, they're meeting their other half's parents. A downside to that? They're villains. 

The moment they enter the castle, they noticed the dark figures circled around a small table, some had their feet up, some were sitting with such poise, some took notice in them and Maleficent smirks at them from her throne, eyes glinting with evil under the dark and dimmed skies of the Isle. 

Out of instinct, the Villain Kids stand by their parents as they drag an Auradon Kid each, with the exception of Mal and Evie, both of their mothers not really the best parents in the room. "Is there something we want to learn about, mother?" Mal asks as she holds on to the railing right in front of the throne, Maleficent raises an eyebrow, looking at the Auradon Kids. 

"Introduce your little slaves. I've been hearing rumors about you protecting them." She sneers as Mal scoffs, ushering her friends to move closer to them, all handling the Auradon Kids roughly as they shoved them right in front. 

"These kids are from Auradon. They were thrown into the Isle a few weeks ago, turns out, a murder spree is enough for them to get thrown here." Uma smirks at them, raising her eyebrows as they stare at Maleficent, all gazing at her in fear. "You say they murdered someone? How come I haven't heard of it?" Jafar asks from behind them, Jay chuckles, "Of course, pops. They're children of heroes, do you really think they want their images to be stained?" 

Jafar nods, standing up and putting an arm on Jay's shoulder, "Good to know you aren't straying away from my teachings." He smiles before leaving, taking a cup from the refrigerator they own, "Who are their parents?" Grimhilde asks this time, earning a nod from Gaston as he stares at Ben, his features so familiar, so close. He was almost as beautiful as Belle. 

"Well, this one here, Fairy Godmother's child." Gil announces as he points to Jane, she held her ground, though, surprisingly, not stammering or anything as she stares at the villains, "This one's a prince. Cinderella's son." Carlos continues as he refers to Chad, Grimhilde quickly turns to Evie, about to silently plead to get it on with him when her eyes soften, a small smile on her face as she sees Evie and Mal staring at each other. She thought it went unnoticed, not really knowing that Audrey had caught it, smiling herself. 

"Mulan's daughter, she killed fifty men in a week." Jay snorts as he points to Lonnie this time, smiling slightly as Lonnie waves him off, "It's a hundred." She corrects, earning impressed and amazed looks from the villains, unaware of her lies as Evie turns to Audrey, then to Maleficent, "This is Audrey, she's Aurora's daughter. Funnily enough, she looks up to you and your magic." She says confidently at Maleficent who smirks, "Who wouldn't be?"

They share a laugh, forced on Audrey's side but after practicing how to be nice all the time, it seemed real, but everyone knew better, the glint in her eyes wasn't evident. They then turn to Ben, his face as hard as stone as Harry slings an arm around him, "Aye, this one, this lad was supposed to be king. Belle's son." He smirks, ruffling his hair as James Hook shakes his head, seemingly displeased until Ben catches the small twitch on his lips as he stares at his son. 

"Your parents want to talk to you, you're dismissed. Mal, go." Maleficent dismisses them as they all rush to their parents in fear. It was weird, honestly, seeing Ursula rub off the sweat coating Uma's forehead, albeit being roughly, she turns Uma around, placing a rag on her back while the pirate flushes in embarrassment. 

They then turn to Gaston, taking off Gil's bandana and fixing his hair, dusting him off and telling things to him that makes him nod, even smiling a little. 

The moment everything was over, they all leave, with Cruella de Vil herself stopping them mid-way to give Carlos his jacket, preventing him to get cold. 

It was weird, really, seeing villains be parents despite not really looking like it. Their words may come with curses and their touches may come with brute and force but deep inside, they love their children. They want them to be happy and free. 

"You know, I just realized something." Ben says one day as he connects the wires, hissing in pain when it sparks, everyone hums, "I just realized, we're all villain kids. Because somehow, in some stupid way, our parents are villains in the villains' stories." 

And he was right. Because their parents had made them so cruel, made them so dark and mischievous when there was still this teeny tiny bit of goodness inside of them. 

They're all Villain Kids, they just realize it now. 


	5. ad como

"I can't go to Dragon Hall." Were the first six words that left Uma's mouth the moment she stepped foot inside the Lost Revenge where the rest were, all preparing to just crash into the school, classes starts at twelve anyways, "Then take them with you to Serpent Prep. All we need is an equal number so no one gets left behind." Carlos suggests, pointing at the Auradon Kids who were an inch away from insanity.

One more week in this island and they're going to fucking lose it. I mean, who wouldn't? They eat an overwhelming amount of junk once a day and there was no wifi. Plus, murder sprees are free here, you can get away with it and not feel any regrets. That's just bad, and by bad, I mean _very_ bad. 

"I was kidding. I just can't stomach the fact that I have to spend school with you." Uma retorts as they begin walking, all sporting bags and supplies as Jay instructs them on what classes they should be taking, "Gil, I'm calling you an AK for this one to not mess it up, that okay, babe?" He asks as he looks up from the sheet of paper he held, Harry snorts, "Babe, aye?" 

Jay glares at him, swinging his bag at him as Gil nods, "Alright, Audrey, you're taking Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots with Mal, Ben's taking Selfishness 101 with Evie, Weird Science will be taken by Carlos and Jane, Chad, you and I have P.E, Harry and Jane, you're taking Artists and Thieves, Uma and Lonnie, you both have Wickedness while Lonnie and Gil, you two have Advanced Vanities." He instructs them as they reached the street where the school lies, all taking deep breaths, obviously hating the school. 

"Alright, guys, welcome to Dragon Hall." Mal says glumly as they all step on its front gates, Jane furrows her eyebrows, looking down on the dry soil as Lonnie dusted off her boot, without turning to look at them, Evie shakes her head, "It's also a graveyard. You're stepping on a grave."

Hell starts when they all entered the school, everyone seemed to be entranced by the group, moving over, giving them the biggest space as they all head to their lockers, "Alright, so whe' the fuck do I put my stuff in?" Harry asks, just realizing now that they had no lockers to put their items in, Mal takes a deep breath, cracking her knuckles and stretching her neck as she turns to another student, letting her eyes glow, "Give them your lockers." 

The student squeaks, shakily taking all of their stuff as they ran off, Evie frowns, "M, we could've shared with them." She says, taking Mal's hand secretly as the fairy pouts, "I'm sorry. I really don't want this. We're halfway through with our thing and I just want to get out of here. I want everything to go back to normal." She apologizes, fighting herself from pulling Evie closer, the blue haired princess understood, stepping away and giving her a faint smile before letting go of her hand, " _Te quiero_ , Mal." She bids, leaving a grin on the fairy's face, " _Je t'aime aussi_ , Evie." 

Their friends look at them confused as Ben gets dragged by Evie, "You two speak French _and_ Spanish?" Audrey asks as they begin to step away, already headed to their class when Mal smirks, shaking her head, "No, we both just know how to say I love you and I love you too in all languages. There's a lot of them, but you can put it all together and it won'e be enough to tell how much I love her." 

Evie bites her lip once she's turned away from them, her grin nearly splitting her face in half as she and Ben walk away, he raises an eyebrow, a teasing smile on his face as he puts an arm around her shoulder, "You two finally read the book?" He asks, referring to the book of languages he had lent the princess, she nods, letting her heart beat freely without anyone else noticing as they enter the class, "What's got you so giddy, then?" He asks, sitting beside her, "It's the first time we said the 'L' word." 

Really, though, Ben sees how their world was this shitty, how the stars weren't visible, how the sun doesn't shine and how the air was mostly polluted. Everything was bad, everything wasn't perfect, nothing was damn near to any fairytale but then he sees Mal and Evie, two girls, undeniably in love, under a barrier where love was a sin, where it was unforgivable, where everything was meant to be bad and rotten. 

They weren't the perfect prince and princess combo or the usual knight and princess, they were a literal dragon-slash-demigod-slash-fairy-slash-human and witch-princess-enchantress-human combo. It wasn't supposed to work out but here they are, loving each other. 

"Where's the teacher?" He mumbles quietly, just realizing that no one was teaching them, Evie scoffs, "Mother Gothel would always be thirty minutes late. A lot of things happen in between." She answers, and boy was she right, because next thing they knew, Gil was a panting mess, followed by Audrey who were both pointing down the hall, "Fight, Mal, Chad," were the only words that made sense to them but it was enough to get the King and the princess up from their seats. 

They push past Mother Gothel herself who was less than bothered, they all walk briskly towards the graveyard, "What the fuck is happening?" Evie asks as they take a sharp turn, Audrey gulps, "She saw Chad getting threatened through the window, she just jumped out and next thing I knew she was hanging on the air as Anthony Tremaine lifts her by the collar, I ran and bumped into Gil, explained what happened, asked him where's your classroom and now we're here." She explains before taking another sharp breath, finally, they arrive at the graveyard as Gaston ushers the other children away, the fight getting kinda out of hand now that Claudine Frollo got involved. 

Evie was unfazed, tackling Anthony away from Mal, he growls, standing up as she turned, "You're going to pay for that, Princess." He gnarls, about to take a swing at him when Mal stops him, "Touch her and you'll wish you didn't." She warns, cocking her head to the side and punching him, knocking him out enough for them to get Claudine off of Chad, Evie giving her a pointed look as she runs away. 

"Fuck classes, we're going." Uma says from the crowd, walking away as everyone follows her. They all get back to the Lost Revenge, returning to their creation of the machine. 

"Fairy Godmother, are they going to be okay?" Belle asks for the umpteenth time as the legendary fairy paces back and forth, staring at the worried faces of the council that comprised of the children's parents. Well, most of them. Funnily enough, after their parents' relationship with the heroes, they made it their duty to check in on them, having this weird bond that works. 

"I have no idea what has happened to them, Your Majesty. No cure, no magic, we've tried the Enchanted Lake water but it wasn't enough." She begins, sitting on the head of the table as Jasmine furrows her eyebrows, turning to Aladdin who shares the same expression as hers, "The Kingdom of Agrabah had made a list to, uh, help, we aren't sure if they are accurate." He speaks up, pushing a box filled with papers. 

The council reads over it, more so, Hades scans everything until he stops at a certain piece of paper, his features morphing from confusion to realization as he stands up, "This." He says simply in a deadpan tone as he throws the paper to the table, Adam takes it, looking at his friend with a confused gaze before reading it over. 

"A villain had used a powerful item while under the redemption spell and created some sort of alternate timeline, they were supposed to take their bodies but instead, maybe in a rush, they only took their subconsious. It could've been done once a powerful form of magic surged between them." He reads, which was enough for Queen Elsa to nod her head to, agreeing, "Pardon me for interfering but, did any of them use magic of any sort the day we found them?" 

No one spoke, no one knew. Well, until Snow clears her throat, "Evie had sent me a text, telling me that she and Mal were in a relationship and was asking me if it's okay if she brings her one day to dinner. Audrey had also sent me a photo of it." She answers meekly, taking Florian's hand and clasping it with her own as they all went back to where they were before. Back to square one, back to silence. Back to where they had absolutely nothing to try and save the children. 

"Whatever time warp was distorted, whatever subconscious is being held captive, how do they get out? How can we help them get out?" Doug asks from his seat, Dizzy and Celia beside him, all wanting to help their friends, Fairy Godmother sighs, "We can't help. The only thing we can do is wait. What we can do, however, is look into their subconscious, see what is happening within them. Then we'll find the answer."

The rest were dismissed from the meeting as the people closest to them, distance wise, all head to the castle infirmary, all sporting stoic looks as they see the unconscious bodies of the children, all in their individual beds as machines and monitors were hooked to them. "Hey, Malie." Hades greets his daughter, kissing her head and stroking her hair as he sighs, closing his eyes and holding on to the ember, feeling Janet or FG's presence beside him as they did their magic. 

Soon, they weren't in the infirmary but inside the Lost Revenge where the children were. They couldn't be seen, they couldn't be heard but they could witness what they were doing, creating a machine of some sort as Carlos and Evie shout out instructions. Jay was segregating items with Mal and Audrey, all seemingly focused as the others tended to Chad's wounds. 

"What are they doing?" Janet asks, approaching Jane who was burning scraps of metal with Ben, who in turn, would attach the metal to a plate. Hades stares at it for a moment before chuckling, "Well, that's the machine that broke the barrier for a minute when they were children. And- oh my, Janet, they're trying to escape." He gasps, walking around the deck and proving his claim when Harry sighs out the words, "I can't fuckin' wait till we're out of 'ere."

They both let their magic go, removing themselves from their subconscious and arriving back at the infirmary in a flash of light, "The way they can go back is if they get out of the Isle arrive." Hades pants, staring outside the window where the Isle seemed unharmful, a golden bridge connecting it to the city of Auradon. 

Maleficent watches from afar, a sinister smile on her face as she calls for her henchemen, "I need you to give this to Ursula's spawn. Don't let my daughter see it." She orders, sitting back on her seat as she watches them from the balcony. She doesn't worry, smirking to herself as plans of evil and mischief run through her mind. The images of the people she hate writhing in pain as she torments them. She cackles knowingly, her twisted and fucked up brain already creating plans. She's going to get rid of those pests in an instant.

Grimhilde takes a look at her from the inside, a frown etched on her face as she turns to Jafar and Cruella, both sharing worried expressions on their faces as they purse their lips together, althought the word may be foreign to them, they stare at each other, "She's planning something bad against our children. We can't let that happen." Cruella says in all but one breath in a hushed whisper as Jafar jumps. 

"We're villains. What can we do about it?" He asks as Grimhilde takes a deep breath, glancing at Maleficent once more before standing straight, head held high as she stares at the two, resembling her daughter so much that it scared them, "We fight for them. Do what we were supposed to do while it isn't too late. We can change, let it happen while they are alive." 

The two parents could only agree. They had their time of evil, now was the time they become parents. 


	6. amare

**_running in the raindrops, city is a graveyard, kissing at the train stop, we don't care if they watch._ **   
  
  


The hissing of the wind was heard echoing around the hideout as everyone lies down on their beds, or what they treat as beds. Even the Sea Three planned to crash there, all tired from the day's events. Everyone was asleep with the exception of Mal and Evie, both looking outside from Evie's windowsill, their hearts beating together as they stared outside, watching the horrid view of the Isle at this time of the night, where people get killed, where thieves arise, and yet, to them, as they watched together, it seemed so beautiful.

The lights were covered in fog, the mist creating a mysterious yet enticing aura around the broken bricks and cracked walls of the buildings that surrounded them. The lights were far from pleasant, flickering streetlights as the ghost of the moon shone above them.

"People say the Isle suck, and I agree, more than a hundred percent, but, I can't help but say how beautiful tonight is." The fairy whispers, her voice nothing but a rasp as Evie stares up at her, smiling slightly and shaking her head, "It's as beautiful as it gets." She responds, Mal laughs lowly, "Yeah. And somehow, in this shitty ass place you still remain untouched. You're still the most beautiful princess."

Staring right back at Mal, Evie felt her lungs give in and like the oxygen was cut from her as the fairy gives her a dimpled smile, running her fingers through her dishevled hair. The princess sighs, shaking her head as an unexpected laugh bubble from her chest, "You're calling me beautiful? M, you're perfect."

The fairy stops, turning to Evie with a bowed head, not really used to taking compliments, not even from her own best friend. Said best friend chuckles, moving closer to her and taking her by the chin, "I remember, last time we sat here, we were still 'dating' just to get the paparazzi away. Things weren't said, weren't done, so, I'm doing it now." She whispers before pulling Mal closer to her, kissing her soundly.

Mal kisses back almost immediately, letting herself to crumble under Evie's touch as she leans closer, her heart doing most of her decisions as she kisses her harder, more intimate than any of the times they have kissed, rougher than any sweet kiss they shared.

It was as if everything was trapped inside that moment, everything froze, everything seemed perfect. Nothing was wrong and they were just two lovers, kissing under the moonlit sky as they plotted an escape from a place they used to call their homes.

Evie doesn't even realize that Mal had already pulled her on to her lap, she just kisses her like the girl was her final lifeline, they drown in each other, bask in each other's warmth, in each other's scent as they become the lovers they have always dreamed of when they were young.

Mal was the first to pull away, pecking her once, twice, before staring at Evie's glassy eyes, watching her chest heave as they just stare at each other. "You're magnificent, E. I'm so fucking lucky to have you." She whispers as Evie shakes her head, "No, _I'm_ lucky to have you." 

They keep quiet once more, just admiring each other, watching every inch and memorizing every single dot on each other's faces as Mal holds her, standing up and letting Evie drop her legs gently as the other girl drags her away, taking their jackets and keeping silent as they passed by their friends.

The princess had no clue where they were going but she lets herself be taken by the purplette anywhere. The moment they step foot outside, Mal puts a finger up her lips, keeping Evie quiet as she removes the cardboard surrounding the items Evie was surprised to see.

"I know you really don't do graffiti or anything but, I've kinda set this thing up and I was wondering if you'd like to do it with me?" While Mal can be easily perceived as evil, mischievous, fearless and a leader, Evie was one of the lucky ones to see right through that. Because here, she stands before and sees a Mal that was far from what she was expected to be.

This was the Mal she knew, the Mal she fell in love with. The sometimes geeky, always dorky yet still a badass Mal that would go out of her way just to see you smile.

Mal was this entity, this one figure in the Isle. She was the hope everyone had, the instrument of destruction everyone wanted her to be but she was this. She turned out to be way more than that and it's all because of the girl that's standing right in front of her with a hazy stare.

Evie finally collects her thoughts, clearing her throat and smiling at Mal as she realized what the fairy was beginning to imply. "Are- are you asking me out? On a date?" She asks, a teasing grin on her face as Mal nods her head shyly, avoiding Evie's gaze as she nervously fumbles with the bag she was holding, swinging it over her shoulder as all of her insecurities begin to come out.

Evie takes her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckle as she grins, "Mal, you just had your tongue shoved down my throat literally five minutes ago and you expect me to say no? I'm your girlfriend, I wouldn't miss these moments for the world."

Mal looks up at her, pouting, "You mean that?" She asks quietly as Evie smirks, "What? That you just had your tongue down my throat or that I wouldn't miss any moment with you?" She retorts in a playful tone as Mal shoves her shoulder lightly before taking her hand, pulling her as they began walking, hand in hand, under the barrier while eating the chips Mal had forgotten she had.

While they were having their moment, back in the hideout, they were all awoken by the noise of their security system, the jangling of wires and the clanging of metal heard from below as Uma begins to check, jogging down the stairs as she held her sword, ready to strike, when Knuckleheads stare at her, handing her a piece of paper before leaving.

She doesn't say a word, she doesn't open it either. She just stares at the piece of paper, horrified, she doesn't even realize that Audrey came up to go and see what happened to her.

She extends her hand, giving her the paper as Audrey pales, she reads it again, over and over that it doesn't make sense anymore, "What did it say? Who was it from?" Lonnie asks them worriedly, "Maleficent. She wants Mal killed by sunrise."

Without hesitation and any other words, everyone gulps before turning to each other, "Then we have to make sure we're out of the Isle before the sun was up."

"Hey! Stop that!" A man yells from a distance as he holds on to a bat, Mal and Evie stare at each other, both sharing shocked expressions before carelessly placing their items back in the bag, leaving their artwork unfinished as they took off, the man following closely behind with two more backing him up.

The clicking of heels on Evie's part and the loud thud of Mal's boots echo around the alleys, they weren't turning back, they weren't stopping anytime soon, they just ran, as fast as their legs could while the men began gaining on them.

"I'm so sorry our date had to end this way!" Mal pants, taking Evie's hand and urging her to go faster as the men barely missed them with their bats, the fairy, about to collapse, turns to Evie, "You still remember our old route?" She pants, jumping a little as she dodges the bat, Evie nods frantically, both separating as they took their usual routes.

Mal sees the one thing she always held on to, the familiar pipe she's grab before jumping up, launching herself to the roof as she ran away, sighing in relief when the men had slowed down.

Evie took another road, entering a dark and narrow alleyway only she knew before taking a sharp turn, running away again, expecting to see Mal on their usual spot when a hand grabs her, pulls her to another alley.

She was about to scream, yell in both surprise and to cry for help when she sees green eyes staring straight back at her, a huge smile drawn on Mal's face despite the heavy breaths they both took. They were breathing erratically and the small space wasn't really any help but the men were heard lurking around, angrily shouting at them in a foul manner as their weapons clattered on the asphalt road.

Evie stifles her laugh, biting on her hand as Mal raises an eyebrow, putting a finger up on her lips as she smirks playfully, "Shhh." She whispers, biting her own hand and keeping herself from laughing when one of the men walks past to where they were, furiously giving up.

They take their glances away from the road and set their eyes on each other, both somehow finding it comfortable to look at each other's lips as they took more deep breaths. Catching it like they just ran a marathon. They were tired yet their eyes were still drawn to each other's mouth.

"I-I think the coast is clear. Maybe we could leave now." Evie whispers, her voice sounding low and raspy as Mal gulps, shifting a little that she moved closer to her girl, "Yeah, uh, I think we could." She replies, her eyes yet again flicking down to her lover's lips.

Their coast was clear. No more men were running after them, no bats and pitchforks were about to be used in order to attack them. They were just the two people left, the only two people out and about at this time of night.

There was nothing to run away from, there was nothing they were about to leave behind and yet they stood there, staring at each other, enthralled, captivated by the presence of the other.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like long excruciating hours to the both of them before Mal crashes her lips yet again on Evie, dropping everything else she held as she holds on to the wall for leverage, somehow pinning Evie against the wall as they kissed.

The pace was quick, rough, fast. Their aim was not to be gentle as Mal picks her up, deepening the kiss and pinning Evie to the wall like a poster (*wink*).

They didn't care about the possible people to see them, it was their business and nothing was really wrong with PDA, right?

They continue to make out for a little while more until Evie pulls away first this time, out of breath with glossy eyes as Mal stares at her with an idiotic grin and disheveled hair. "You horny bitch." She mutters, lowering her legs as Mal chuckles, "You liked it too, beautiful."

Instead of responding, Evie hits her on the head with the bag, quite thankful for the dark and dimly lit alleyways of the Isle or else Mal would have a laugh at her for blushing. Actually blushing like she was a red poison apple.

They walk back to their hideout in silence, humming tunes and pointing at random streets and alleys where memories of them were created.

"Remember how you said dogs pee on their territories and Jay actually peed on that alley to claim it?" Mal questions Evie, a little disgusted but laughing nonetheless as Evie briskly walks right past the specific alley, "Oh, remember that time you blew up a paint can on CJ and Dizzy found it cool?" Evie asks back, remembering the splatters of paint that coated them that day, Mal chuckles, nodding her head.

Really, when they were stepping inside the hideout, they expected everyone to be asleep and to not be up and running, all making huge progress on the machine. "Good, you're here. We're nearly finished so pack your stuff and prepare your magic." Gil says a little too worriedly that it freaks them out, "Why are we in such a rush so suddenly?"

"Because your mom wants you fucking dead by sunrise, Bertha. Now if you want your ass alive you have to go and ready yourself because the machine—" Ben lectures her when Jane gasps, clutching her items on her chest as Carlos puts the final piece, "Is finished. We're done. Now move!"

Everyone moves, Mal and Evie among them as they ran towards the Lost Revenge, where the barrier was nearest to.

The magic users, specifically Jane, Uma, Mal, Evie, Jay and Audrey all readied themselves, letting Carlos to press on the button when the device was knocked off of his hands.

They all turn to the culprit, the reason why the device fell when their hearts dropped.

Maleficent stood towering above them, a sneer on her face as she glares at each and every one of them. "Well, well, well. I see you're trying to escape. Pity I wouldn't let that happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. mortisque timores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fully recommend on listening to 'hold on' by chord overstreet during this chapter

**_hold on, i still want you, come back, i still need you._ **

"Well, well, well. I see you're trying to escape. Pity I wouldn't let that happen." The horrifying image of Maleficent stood among them as they grabbed the nearest weapon they could, yet, shaking in such fear that it seemed like their hands were likely to fall off. They were afraid, yet they tried their best to shield Mal.

The Mistress of All Evil could only snort and keep her eyes on the fairy before her. While others had handheld weapons of their own, ranging from wrenches, wooden planks to even swords and a revolver, Mal stood there alone, pulling Evie away from her and shielding her as she held nothing else but her ground, gnarling at her mother as her eyes glowed green. 

"What do you think you're doing, you scum?" She asks, her voice cold and hard as her bony fingers extend, confidently about to grab Mal, knowing her daughter would obey to her every whim. Sure, before. But that's not this Mal. This Mal knew better than to obey her mother. This Mal had something more to fight for. 

"Escaping the Isle, escaping you." She says courageously, shielding her friends and giving them a determined look, pushing them further back when her mother's henchemen moved even a bit. "You seem to be a little brave now, Mally. What happened to my daughter?" Maleficent sneers as she glares at her daughter, her other hand gripping the Dragon's Eye with such firmness that it nearly broke in half. 

"Well, your daughter was always brave. Your daughter always knew what she wanted and right now, all she wants is to escape the Isle." She bites back, next thing she knew, a stinging pain erupts on her cheek, her mother had slapped her, she doesn't cry, she doesn't do anything but take ragged breaths. 

She didn't try to attack her too because the next second, she was unconscious, and so was everyone else. Maleficent had them dragged by her henchmen, their bodies skidding down the roads of the Isle as people watch from their balconies, fear etched on their faces. 

Grimhilde watches from a distance, about to pounce on Maleficent, about to do anything, everything she possibly could when she sees her daughter's limp body being dragged across the pavement when Gaston stops her, putting his hands on her shoulder as he shakes his head, "Don't strike now. We can't do anything if she knows our plan. We'll get them out." He whispers, taking her by the hand as they both ran to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye. 

More villains crowded the salon, Dr. Facilier was there with his daughters, Lady Tremaine was also there with her granddaughter, Jafar was pacing back and forth, worried, Ursula was biting her nails as she wobbled on her legs, Captain Hook was sharpening his swords. Cruella was panicking in the corner as the two arrived, "She's taken them. We strike in half an hour. We'll get them off of the Isle." 

Back inside Maleficent's hidden fortress, the kids were all put into shackles, chains, ropes. All sorts of bondage as they kneeled down in front of her, their mouths covered by rags as Maleficent cackles madly, the clattering of blades on the floor giving them shudders to run up their spines. "Knuckleheads, take everyone except the warrior and the old bat's mother." She says simply as they obliged, putting the other in cages, their shackles and gags removed as they all held on to the bars of their cells. 

Both Chad and Carlos held on tight, struggling, doing anything they could, trying everything to get out. "Stop. You'll only hurt yourself." Ben says calmly yet his eyes were never leaving Maleficent's figure as she stalks around Jane's trembling body, Lonnie was nearly the same, if not for the brave face she was putting up. She _had_ to be strong. She _needed_ to be strong. She can't crumble under the evil fairy's gaze when her best friend needed her. When everyone else expects her to be strong. 

"So, from what I've heard, the two of you never cease to disappoint your mothers. You can't do magic, you can't keep up a fight. Is that true?" Maleficent pouts mockingly, crouching down to keep her eyes leveled with theirs as she shakes her head. "That's a shame, really. The daughter of Mulan, unable to fight. The daughter of _the_ Fairy Godmother, unable to even conjure a spark." 

She laughs at them, she wanted them to give in and suffer, to have them be ripped into insanity by her words, by every syllable. Carlos grunts, pushing his body through the spaces in between the cells in a desperate effort to get out. "Don't listen to her, Jane, please." He whispers, his voice strained and tired as he slumps down, his legs giving in, his heart pacing uncontrollably as Chad does the same from his cell. 

On their own, Jane and Lonnie tried to drown it out. Jane tried it, keeping her eyes shut, not letting the tears to come out as Maleficent continues to torment her with words that go right through her chest. She thinks about every single thing, every little magic she'd made. The small sparks that made children smile, the big beams of light that helps her friends. She knew herself, she knew what she was capable of and yes, she did doubt herself. She did hate it when she disappoints her mother but her mother isn't. And she knew that. 

Lonnie was the same, unmoving, taking every word Maleficent had thrown at her with such pride as she remembers herself being the first lady to even be in the sports team filled with princes. She was the R.O.A.R Captain, she had a scholarship under that. She doesn't need to fight an army, she doesn't have to hide her identity. She had battles on her own and she did them damn well enough. She fought through them like a warrior. And that was enough. 

Maleficent groans, growing tired of the others' yells as the two stayed there, completely unfazed by her. "Are you two deaf? Fine. Knuckleheads, give me the two princes." She says, having the two to be dragged to the cells where Chad tries to rush to them, only to have him dragged away with Ben. Once they were out of sight, Carlos rushed to Jane as Audrey comforts Lonnie, bringing them close to their chests. Mal grits her teeth, wringing her hands together as she paced back and forth. 

She begins blaming herself, thinking of all the things they could have possibly done if she just surrendered to her mother. Maybe, just maybe, they would've been able to escape. That maybe, Jane and Lonnie didn't have to endure the tormenting of her mother, that maybe, they wouldn't be here in the damned dungeons of her mother's castle as they all waited for their turn, as they all waited for their own torture, their very own destruction. Evie turns to her, knees drawn to her chest as she stares at Mal, pitying her. 

"You're blaming yourself again, This isn't your fault." She says, loud enough that it gets everyone's attention. Mal pauses, turning to her girl with a frown, tears streaming down her face as she yanks her hair, "Not my fault? E, if it wan't for me you could've escaped. You wouldn't be here." She retorts as the princess scowls. 

"And what? Leave you all alone here? You can't blame yourself when no matter what, if we were given the chance to escape, we won't go without you." She responds, dropping her hands and standing up as she walks over to Mal, "Most importantly, _I_ won't go without you." She whispers, a broken sob coming out of her throat as Mal pulls her close, stroking her back and kissing her hair. 

No one else dared to interfere in their moment, they just let them be as they snuggled closer to the closest person their hearts belonged to. They might have a moment inside the dungeons but in a floor above them, Ben and Chad were both sat on chairs. On thrones if you will. Again, Maleficent used her most lethal weapon. Her sharp tongue filled with words that could kill you, drive you to madness. 

"Princes. Please, you two can barely manage a kingdom. You're children." She scoffs, taking a rope and wrapping it around their necks, tugging on it, harder and harder until they were gasping for air. She lets it loose for a while, then she pulls again. She does that over and over until they couldn't see straight, until they were both pale. Honestly, Jane and Lonnie had to be lucky because all they got were words. "No matter how hard you two try, you can't and you will never be enough." She cackles, pulling on the ropes seemingly hard that it scars Ben's neck. 

Chad yells, his voice echoing until the dungeons that Lonnie stands up, rushing to the grills and banging it back and forth. The yelling stops, and two men appear on top of the stairs, dragging two pale bodies into the dungeons, throwing them inside. "Holy shit, the fuck did she do to you?" Mal seeths as she sits Ben down, noticing the rope burns on their necks as Chad gasps for air, "Choked the hell out of us that's what."

She rolls her eyes, smiling in relief as she hugs him, "Good to know you're oka- and bad to know that they aren't." She says, chasing after the Sea Three and Audrey. "Shit." Evie mutters, about to chase after them when the henchmen spits at her, locking the door. Mal begins to fume, grabbing him by the collar and banging his head on the rails. "Do that to her again and I'll fucking kill you." 

Back in Bargain Castle, most of the villains had arrived, ransacking and checking every room, every corner, every closet. They push each book case, searching for any hole or any secret room. "They aren't here. We searched the place upside down." Jafar pants, holding his staff tight as Grimhilde purses her lips, "There's one place we haven't checked. And if we want to save them we have to move now." She says firmly before taking off, Cruella and Jafar running after her. 

They were gagged once more, their hands into shackles, their feet binded together by rope as they hopelessly and helplessly tried to escape Maleficent's clutches. This time, if she wants to instill fear in them, things have to get a little, well, more painful, more physical. She gets nothing off of this without the exception of fun and maybe have her daughter give up. 

"I heard, pirates are afraid of fire, or was I wrong?" She asks menacingly as she holds up a candle, approaching Uma with a twisted and evil smile as she puts the candle very close to her, burning her hair and her cheek despite her effort to get away. She hisses in pain, yet she doesn't show fear through her blank eyes. Harry and Gil try to get out of their restraints, wanting to help their captain, wanting to help their leader, their best friend. The one person who ever accepted them way before Auradon. 

Audrey was doing the same, she doesn't show any emotion as she calmly and gently did what she had learned from some of her classes, she puts her knees up, tightening the ropes and breaking them in one swift motion when Maleficent snarls, turning around and catching her red handed. Next thing she knew, Maleficent had dumped hot wax on not just her but to Harry and Gil as well. 

Uma grunts in pain, wanting to free herself, as fire begins to surround them, "Goodluck on putting that off." She cackles, leaving them and locking them as she moved to another room, preparing herself for the main event. Sure, tormenting teenagers were great. But really, the main event was her daughter. 

"Fuckin' hell." Harry coughs as he burns his restraints, burning himself in the process but for all he cares, the pain was worth it as he unties the others, the fire just growing every second that pass. "Are you okay, princess?" Uma asks Audrey, unfazed by the smoke entering her lungs, all that matters to her is if Audrey was okay. She nods, pulling Uma close and kissing her, despite all the madness surrounding them, despite them giving up, they knew they had each other. 

Harry and Gil slump down on the floor, regretting every bad thing they have done as they reflect on their lives, the memories they had, the good ones, the bad ones. They sat there, thinking of death as fire envelops them when water bursts in. 

The stench of fish and sea in wafting through the air as the smoke cleared, Captain James Hook runs to his son, unexpectedly, pulling him in a hug, including Gil and Uma. Audrey just stood there, shellshocked and not wanting to get in between all this as Grimhilde approaches her, "Where are they?"

The Core Four were kneeling to Maleficent, henchmen on their backs, preventing their escape as Maleficent approaches them, one by one. Mal begins to struggle, wanting to get out, to take the dagger away from her mother as she approaches Carlos and Jay, their faces reflecting fear. 

She couldn't be heard from all the yells of pain they had, the dagger had cut on to their skin, the words, 'failure' and 'mistake' carved to their arms. Evie was crying, sobbing, puring her heart out as she tried to yell, to ask Maleficent to stop. 

Moments pass, more blood was shed as Carlos struggles to open his eyes, more pain shooting up his arm as Maleficent cuts it open, acting like he was nothing but a piece of paper she could rip to shreds. 

She's had her fill of them, finally, getting enough and getting bored that she stares at Mal with an evil glint in her eyes as she ushers her henchmen to take Carlos and Jay, having them dragged to the side as they took tired, pained breaths while Mal and Evie got removed from their spots. 

"Love. Pathetic. You don't love this girl." She says in a low voice before inching the blade closer to Evie's throat, Mal yells, "Stop! Mom, wait!" 

Maleficent raises an eyebrow, her lips twitching into a vile smile as she drops her hand, "Don't hurt her. You've hurt my friends enough. You don't get to hurt the person I'm in love with." She says, her voice was shaking and her arms were sweating, "Mal, what are you doing?" Evie whispers, wanting to go closer to her as Mal shakes her head, "Take me but don't you fucking dare to even touch my girlfriend. She's the only thing that I got right in my whole life and I'm not letting you lay even a single finger on her." 

This Mal wasn't the same Mal her mother knew. Because, like what I said, this Mal had something to fight for. And maybe it wasn't for herself, but she had people to fight for. People who mean a whole lot to her. 

She had to fight for Chad and his cocky ass. He had a whole future mapped out in front of him. He had a kingdom to rule one day, a college to go and rule as well. He had Lonnie to marry, a scholarship on Tourney to go accept. She had to fight for Lonnie. A nation was waiting for hers to protect, a future which was bright as every little girl looked up to her. She had Chad, she had the love of her life to be with. 

She had to fight for Jane. The same girl she had grew to love as a younger sister. She had more magic in her, more to discover. She was a powerful fairy and Mal has to fight for her in order for her to realize that. In order for her to see that she was worth it. She had Ben to fight for, too. He was the King, he had an actual kingdom to rule, even though he was stepping down for a year, he had a future for him. He was her best friend, he was the reason why she even wanted, why she even tried to be good. 

She had to fight for Audrey. The princess she despised until she realized how much good was in her. The girl who also had her back since every rumor, every little thing she had to endure when she had no idea how to take it. She also had her own kingdom to probably run one day, she had a great future with Uma. And, Uma, it took them a while to be in great terms but that was her platonic soulmate if that's a thing. They weren't polar opposites and they were the most chaotic of all their friends but that was them. They were Dragon Breath and Shrimpy. Uma had a future, despite her denying it, despite her saying that living in the moment is the best thing. She had something, she had someone, and that was enough of a reason for Mal to fight for her.

Then there's Gil, he was innocent, a young man with dreams he was close to achieving. He had a great future, a big one, and somehow, in some way, Mal knew she just couldn't take that away from him when he has the chance of having it. Harry had a great future too, he had a probablity of ruling a kingdom by Ben's side. He was a great lad, he deserved everything he wished for and finally had. Again, Mal can't take that away from him. 

She turns around, a minute hasn't even passed and she's already thought of those things. But if she had to fight for someone, it should be her family. She sees Carlos, a hint of worry in his eyes as she stands up, she'd fight for him. He deserves the world after having to be forced into growing up way too quickly. She's fighting for Jay, her best friend, her actual best friend. The reason why she wants to be together, why she sees this as a family. 

She opens her arms, "Take me. Do anything you fucking want. Beat me, stab me, burn me, _kill me_. But please, never, and I mean _never_ hurt her." She cries, her voice cracking as fear swallows her whole. Evie begins crying, feeling her ropes to loosen as Maleficent takes Mal by the collar. She tries, running after her, to save her, but the henchmen made her watch. 

Mal shoots her one last smile. If she was fighting for someone, it had to be her. Evie might've despised her guts fo a quarter of their lives but Evie, she was the reason why she even wanted to be better. Evie was the reason why she sees the sunshine, why the stars seem to be more perfect, why everything seemed to be so fucking beautiful. Evie was the first person she actually fell in love with. Honestly, she'd do absolutely anything so she wouldn't suffer. 

And that's exactly what she did. She feels the first blow of pain on her gut, then her head, her face, her limbs. Everything was in pain. Blood was rushing out of her mouth as her vision became blurry. Evie watched, helpless, crying for help, trying to get out and help Mal, to stop her mother from inflicting any more pain. 

She sees Jay and Carlos scrambling to her, wanting to help her out when the men pushes them back as Mal lays on her own pool of blood. It hurts, everything hurts. Every inch of her body was beaten, if not, scarred, as blood dripped down from it. 

She knew she couldn't last long because her head was being crushed by her mother's kicking, she knew she wouldn't survive. The dagger in the chest just confirms it. 

Evie watches in horror, stopping the fight she was putting up with as Maleficent wipes her hand, the dagger sitting snugly in Mal's chest as she stares up at the ceiling, still taking ragged breath as tears drop from her eyes. The doors burst open, her mother leading everyone, including their other friends in, all shocked, dropping everything they had as the other seized Maleficent. 

The moment Evie was stripped away from the men, she rushes to Mal, tears clouding her vision as she desperately held on to the girl, placing her head on her lap as she checks her pulse, it was there, but it was slowing down, weakening at every second. 

"No, no. Please don't leave me." Evie cries, holding Mal closer to her as the fairy attempts a small and lazy smirk, holding Evie's hand with her own bloodied ones. "Hey, p-princess. Di-did they touch you?" She asks, gasping for air as Evie shakes her head, her tears dropping on Mal's face. 

"Mal, please, hold on, I still need you." She says desperately as she pulls Mal closer to feel her heart, "Don't leave me." She sighs, staring at Mal as he eyes begin to give in, "Evie, let's go, we might be able to save her." Ben says as Cruella hands Carlos his machine, pressing on the button, the barrier opens as Jane, Audrey and Jay prepared themselves. 

Evie nods, looking down and about to tell Mal that they're about to save her when she puts her hand up, caressing Evie's face in slow strokes, will all her remaining strength, pulling her closer and kissing her. They kissed, Evie's tears and sobs being quieted as Mal wills herself to go on. She doesn't. Her hand drops.

Evie stops, eyes wide and chest beating rapidly as she stares at Mal, shaking her, helplessly, crying, shouting, doing everything to wake her up. She checks her pulse, the previously slow beat now long gone. "Mal! Mal. Please." She cries, she doesn't even realize that she was taken away from her. 

They let Jay and Harry to carry her body, down the roads of the Isle until they reached the open barrier, the bridge was back and a layer of magic was the road to their freedom. They go through it. 

Evie clings into Mal's body, crying, thinking of everything they have done. "Please, hold on, I still need you." 

Mal doesn't hold on. 


	8. memoriae

_without you, i feel broke like I'm half of a whole. without you, i've got no hand to hold, without you, i feel torn like a sail in a storm._ **_without you, I'm just a sad song._ **

The sight of light. Nurses rallying around them as the solemn and worried familiar faces of Hades and Belle zoom around them. Checking, taking their pulse, seeing if they were alright, if they were fine. They weren't.

Carlos doesn't even look at his arm, he doesn't turn and check if the scars Maleficent had written on his body was still etched on his skin. No. He looks around, searching, hopefully wanting to see a bed of purple. His heart drops when he doesn't.

"Belle, whe-where's Mal?" He asks frantically, his hands shaking as his heart erratically beats inside his chest. Tears flooding his eyes as Belle gives him a sardonic look, a sad smile and a comforting hand on his shoulder as he collapses back on the bed, beginning to sob, cry himself back to sleep.

But Evie had it worse. She wakes up, hoping, expecting and _wishing_ to every god above that Mal was with her, that Mal was right beside her, breathing, unmarred from what Maleficent has put upon her. She wishes that when she turns her head, green eyes and a dimpled smile would greet her. If not that, a smirk and twinkling eyes would do.

But she finds nothing. So she stands up, the amount of pain and weakness seemingly dull as she looks around, surveying each bed, each curtain, bumping into nurses that tend to her, caring for her as she drives herself to madness. That's when she spots Hades, a sad smile on his face as he approaches the girl, taking her in his arms as Evie begins to cry.

"P-Please. Please tell me she's okay. Please te-tell me she-she's around somewhere." She sobs, crying hysterically as Hades strokes her hair, calming her down and siting themselves on the floor as Evie's trembling body shook with every broken wail she had let out.

Hades' chest begins to twitch, his pain being reflected on Evie's part as he too lets out a few tears, both sitting down in the middle of the infirmary floor as their blues mixed together. "I'm sorry, honey. Mal— she's gone." He says, gently, not wanting to startle her more than she was as she shakes her head, hitting his chest. "But, we escaped. We got out the barrier." She reasons out, her puffy red eyes staring straight back at his as he frowns.

"She passed way before you guys woke up. She flat-lined, exactly a quarter of an hour before you had opened your eyes." He replies, calmly, or, as calm as he could get as Evie gasps, putting her hands over her mouth as she drops back. Feeling all too weak so suddenly as she still shakes her head, wailing, crying, shouting, helplessly wanting for Mal to be alright even if she knew she wasn't.

"N-No! I can't lose her. _I can't_. I can't lose her again." She repeats over and over again, hitting the floor, hitting Hades' chest, unable to stand and unable to comprehend every little detail as her mind wanders to Mal and her last words.

She didn't even have the chance to say, "I love you," to her before she passed. Last thing Mal told her, or well, asked her if she was alright and if Maleficent's men touched her.

"Please tell me this is a dream. Please. Wake me up." She whispers, her voice finally strained as it cracked, Audrey takes a cup of water, kneeling down beside her and handing it to her as she lets Evie cry on her shoulder, lets her relieve some of the pain and shock she's been carrying.

Soon enough, most of their friends were surrounding her, letting them know that they were there, that they'd _always_ be. That whatever happens, no matter what, they'll stand by her side because not only she lost Mal, they lost her too. And, they knew that Mal would like having Evie protected by the people she trust. Jay wasn't Mal but he was close, that's why he was the one who pulls her close, who quiets her down as Carlos sits beside them.

"Her body, uh, it's in the morgue if you want to say your goodbyes." Adam says from where he was standing, his heart feeling heavy at the loss of a friend, a daughter in some sort. Mal was a big part in his life, despite doubting her, doubting them at first, she proved that whatever happens, there's always good in someone.

"Will you guys want it announced to the public? It's only a matter of time before the media learns about this." Fairy Godmother asks, hoping that no one would snap at her or anything and thankfully, no one did. She looks at Hades, Mal's father, but he avoids her gaze, walking out of the room and leaving the incomplete Cour Four to decide, "I-I think we should. I'd handle every question, every statement, just don't let them get to Evie."

They nod at Carlos, walking over to the staff as they talked things over, news reporters are to wear purple in honor of her, the flag will be drawn at half mass and Auradon Prep would have her logo in exchange for theirs. The jersey would also change for the next game.

Evie sniffles, pulling herself away from Jay as the staff frantically zooms around the palace, all handling the situation differently, some were feeling guilt, some were feeling like they lost someone too and some were just there. Barely caring.

She looks at Belle, eyes filled with tears, puffy and red. Her nose was also red, cheeks were puffed from crying so much. "Can-can we see her?" She pleads silently, unable to stand on her own as Harry and Uma rush to help her, holding her by the waist and supporting her as Gil does the same to Jay and Carlos, both weak on the knees, both unable to stand strong without their leader. But at the same time, they had to be strong. For Evie.

Belle leads them to where Mal was, in a separate room just beside theirs, a single bed in the middle of the room, dimmed lights and a blanket draped over her small frame. Evie gasps, a choked sob making it's way out of her throat. She turns her heel around, "I don't think I can do this."

She was about to leave, about to go when a nurse moves past her, Mal's jacket and combat boots on her hands, Evie stops her. "Where are you taking that?" She asks, stopping her as she took it on her own arms, tears prickling her eyes when she smells Mal's familiar scent of strawberries. "We're required to throw it out if no one claims it."

Evie doesn't talk again, she dismisses the nurse as she holds tight on the jacket, putting it around her shoulders and setting her boots aside, "Are you sure you don't want to see her?" Jay asks quietly, turning to Evie with a soft gaze, she shakes her head, her eyes finding Mal's covered body, "I should go say goodbye."

And yet they all wait behind, watching as Ben unveils her body, her previously pale skin now as white as a sheet, her plump pink lips, now cracked and turning to the same shade of purple her hair was. Evie takes a deep breath, pursing her lips together, preventing more tears to come out.

"Hi, Mal. We just came here to say goodbye." Lonnie whispers, stroking her hair and watching over her as the Auradon Kids nod, "Thank you, you know, for everything, the smiles you gave us. The random cookies at three in the morning." Jane goes on to continue, her shaky voice leading the others to bawl. "Yeah, thank you for being the best Tourney Captain, ever." Chad laughs, playfully punching her limp arm, frowning when she doesn't react like she used to.

"Hi, you little bitch, I guess this is goodbye." Audrey cries, taking her hand and running her thumb over the cold skin, a sad smile on her face, "I'll miss you, a lot." She adds before letting Ben to continue, "Thank you, Mal. The barrier wouldn't have been dropped without you. I wouldn't be this king without you."

He then lets her go, biting his hand to prevent a sob from coming out of his lips, he turns around, wiping his tears away and going out of the room, followed by the other Auradon Kids, letting the Villain Kids to have their moment with the lifeless fae.

"God, why?" Gil all but cries, shaking his head as he frees the tears from his eyes, his hands were shaking, his breathing was uneven and his knees were giving in, "It was way too early for you to go, Mal." He adds, clinging on to the frame of the bed as he takes a deep breath, he looks over to Evie, asking for her permission to place a kiss on Mal's head, she nods, letting him.

"Yer a dumbass that's what ye are. It's fuckin' unfair. We can't lose ye." Harry wails, angrily clenching his fists together as he starts walking outside, "And I'm gettin' revenge for ye." Were the last words he had said before he was out of the room, Uma doesn't say anything too long, just placed a kiss on her forehead and told her this, "We'll do our best to take care of Evie for you." Then she leaves.

So all which was left were the Core Four, or what was left of them. Jay shakes his head, attempting a smile on his face as he ruffles Mal's hair, "I never knew you were such a dumbass. You knew we could handle shit on our own. Why'd you save us?" He asks, despite the playful tone on his voice, it still cracked, tears still made their way out of his eyes.

"Because she's a dumbass, that's why. She's our dumbass." Carlos laughs back, shaking his head sadly, waiting patiently for a huff or a sarcastic response in return but no, he gets nothing. Evie lets a smile to grace her lips, "She'll always be our dumbass. Ten bucks says she's protesting in heaven." She smirks, Carlos shakes his head, sitting beside her as Jay scoffs, "Heaven? She's probably in the Underworld, annoying her dad's devils."

They all share a laugh before everything went dead silent. "You really thought you did something, huh? I'm fucking mad at you right now but I can't tell you off because," Jay stops, taking deep breaths, covering his face frustratedly as he stares at Mal, "Because you're gone and I don't want you to be."

He breaks down soon enough, Carlos was about to console Jay when Evie stops him, putting her hand up and letting him to tell his goodbyes to Mal, he nods hesitantly, "Hey, Mal. I know you're either looking up or looking down at us but anyways, I love you. And I'm so thankful that I got to be your little brother." He whispers, lowering his head and stroking her face, "Thank you." Were his last words before he moves to Jay, helping him up and leaving Evie all alone with Mal.

Honestly, Evie expects Mal to open an eye, begin to laugh or smirk at her once they were alone, but she didn't. She wanted, wished, craved for any sign of movement on her girlfriend's part but there wasn't.

Mal just lied there, unmoving, chest not beating, no breaths taken. She was lifeless, no motion in any way visible. Evie doesn't want to believe it at all.

She sits beside her, staring at her, admiring her, watching the same face she fell in love with. She looked so serene, so peaceful, like nothing has ever bothered her in her whole life. It was like she hasn't seen all the bad things inside the Isle. It was like she was never harmed.

"God, look at you. Why, M? Why did you do that?" She finally says, it didn't matter anymore if her cries were heard throughout the whole kingdom, she collapses on Mal's chest, desperately clinging on to her lifeless body as she cried.

"Why did you leave me?" She whispers, every memory, every word, every kiss, every little glance and every little touch of Mal appeared to her in all one split second. And it hurt. It wasn't blissful like it did before, it just made her heart ache as she shakes her head, still in disbelief of everything.

She sits there, still hanging on to their last moments. She was there for hours but to her it felt like seconds, agonizing ones. It felt like she was there for a while yet it felt like an eternity as well.

Carlos knocks on the door, a small sad smile on his face as Evie turns to look at him, "Evie, the limo is waiting for you. We'd have to get Mal's clothes." He says, the girl raises an eyebrow, "Clothes for what?" She asks, he sighs, "Hades, he— he wanted a burial for her before he goes back in the Underworld. He also wanted to know if it's okay with you."

Evie could only nod and go with Carlos, yet, she doesn't leave Mal without a final kiss and an, "I love you."


	9. memoriae (dos)

**_i miss everything we do, i'm half a heart without you._ **

It's been three days. Three days and they barely even spoke to each other. Three days, everyone was restless, staying at the wake, never leaving, only coming home to change clothes.

Evie felt bad that she had put her walls up again, that she had to snap at every single person that even dared to try and talk to her, to try and console her.

She hated the fact that she had to push everyone away, that she had to act like everything was fine when deep inside she's struggling, she's barely holding on. She barely wants to live knowing that there's no reason for her to go on. Can't blame her, you just watched your girlfriend die right in front of you in an alternate timeline and she's still dead in your present one.

"Evie, are you ready?" Uma asks, knocking on the door of the blue haired princess' room. For the first time, you don't see the Villain Kids, heck, even the Auradon Kids wearing their signature color. They were wearing _her_ color. Black and purple, black and green. It didn't matter because this was the last day they'll ever see her body, they'll ever see her face before she goes down, six feet under the ground.

Evie looks up from her vanity, meeting Uma's eyes, "You know the answer. Either way, I'm not ready. Letting her go or to go to her burial." She replies, her gaze shifting back to herself, a frown on her ruby red lips as Uma enters the room, closing the door behind her and standing beside Evie.

"Must be hard, huh?" She asks playfully, although, it was obvious, it hurts her too, her smile may be wide but her eyes were betraying her. Evie sighs, "You call it hard, I call it the end of the world. I nearly lost her, Uma. Then she came back. And then I lost her again." She replies, wiping the tears away immediately as she stands up, shaking everything off as she stares at Mal's jacket, draped across her chair, "You know, she'd throw a fit if she knew she wouldn't be buried in this jacket."

The pirate raises an eyebrow at the princess, staring at the leather jacket as she drapes it on her shoulder, "Then why won't you bury her with it?" She asks, head tilted to the side as Evie shakes her head, "And what? Lose the last remaining tie to her?" She retorts, facing Uma with such sadness that the pirate shakes her head, lowering her gaze guiltily, just now, she realized how bony Evie was. How her eyes were sunken and how she became a little pale. She began to stop taking care of herself. Mal wouldn't want that. Heck, no one in their family would ever want that. 

They both leave the room, meeting with the rest of their friends in the living room, all sharing the same looks on their faces. Frowns, smiles of sadness, encouraging smiles, it was a mix and yet they're all directed to one person in the room; Evie.

She frowns at that, shaking her head and waving her hand, "You don't have to feel bad for me. Feel bad for M, she's the one who died. Not me." She chuckles dryly, leaving them alone and entering the limo waiting for them outside, Jane frowns, "Well, yeah. But a piece of her died with Mal." She mumbles, earning nods of agreement throughout the room.

They all pile outside, entering their own vehicles, some of them joining Evie. All headed to the cathedral, the one used for burials. Yeah, not the one for the coronation because no one dies at those events. Weddings? Sure. Coronations? Rarely.

No one spoke when they all sat down, Evie on the front row with Jay, Carlos and Hades, her family, the closest Mal ever got to having siblings. They were bound to say a final goodbye, yet, they weren't prepared, they shouldn't be prepared. It was hard, knowing Mal would go away for college was already hard on them, what more if it meant saying goodbye to her? Goodbye where you can't see her anymore?

The priest began blessing Mal's body, saying their rites as the others made jokes, trying to be a little lighthearted, even earning a laugh from Evie herself. One of the jokes were that Mal's going to burn the moment some holy water was put on her.

Hades then scoots closer to Evie as Ben spoke, welcoming everyone and creating his rites, "You know, I tried, searching for her soul, I-I wasn't able to find it." He says, gulping back tears as Evie nods, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I understand. I also tried, conjuring spells, making potions. None of those worked."

"Not even true love's kiss?" He questions, raising an eyebrow at her as she shook her head, "Not even true love's kiss." She replies, watching as Ben laughs into the microphone, catching their attention as they all turn to him, "I know, no, I've seen Mal in funerals a few different times. And honestly, I think she'll be pissed to know if all of us aren't happy. She told me once, death was the happiest stage in life because new life gets born and rest is given to those who suffer. The problem is, Mal took the stage way too early."

Murmurs went along the hall, some were laughs, some were agreement, some were tearful. Ben finishes his speech some time soon because next thing they knew, Jay was up on the stage, clearing his throat and staring at Mal's picture.

"You know, Mal doesn't look flattering in that picture, who chose that?" He asks, in all seriousness as he stares at the people who were present. It was a picture of Mal, sitting on a cliff above the Enchanted Lake, smiling brighter than the sun that was shining above her, his heart slows, a sad smile painted on his face as he realized who took it. He did.

He stares at it for a while, dropping his gaze on the podium, this gut wrenching feeling erupting in his body, shaking, he looks up again, "I just realized, I took that." He chuckles, yet his smile didn't reach his eyes, there was no twinkle in them.

_"Come on, Mal! Go with us!" Jay encourages, his smile unwavering as he removes his helmet, Jane and Chad under his arms as they struggle to fight back, despite the athlete's sweaty figure, they were all grinning, jumping in joy as their final year as juniors came into an end with a win. And all because of Mal, their brand new addition to the team. Their new star player._

_She shakes her head, wrinkling her nose and pushing Jay away from her as she too removes her helmet, "There's no fucking way you could convince me to go. I'm not in the mood to swim." She retorts, already walking away when Jay jogs up to her, turning her around and raising an eyebrow, challenging her, "You really mean that? No one?" He smirks, shifting his gaze from the fairy to the whole field, searching for a mop of blue and finding it near the bleachers._

_He drags Mal, carrying her, lifting her like a bag of grapes, "Do I even weigh anything to you?" She asks, grunting and huffing, struggling to get out of his grip as he drops her, turning her around and keeping her in place, "Evie, come here for a while!" He calls out to their friend, the princess takes a look at them, excusing herself from Ben and Doug as she walks towards them, "What's up, stink bomb?"_

_Jay rolls his eyes at her teasing smirk as he looks down on Mal, fighting against him as she looks anywhere else but never towards Evie, fighting the urge to smile as Evie raises a questioning eyebrow at her, "You see, this feisty best friend of yours doesn't want to go with us at the Enchanted Lake, will you please ask her to come?"_

_Evie just sighs exasperatedly, "Why me? Why didn't you use Ben's puppy eyes." She questions, Jay shrugs, "They broke up, they've been together for so long she's so immune to it." He explains, earning a nod of agreement from the demigod, "Carlos' pleading?" She suggests again, the thief just shrugs in reply, "Fine. Mal, will you please go with us to the Enchanted Lake?"_

_Mal, still held down by Jay, fights the smile that's about to come on her face, clearing her throat and gulping, she nods, "Sure." Was her simple reply, quickly turning around, taking deep breaths and grinning like an idiot, "Fucking Evie and her fucking charm." She mutters, unaware that Jay had heard it all._

_They get to the lake in no time, the whole team was there, their friends, girlfriends, the cheer squad. Everyone who helped them win and enjoy the year, they were all there. Uma had already spiked the punch, Harry had flung himself on the lake the moment they arrived, Carlos was hogging the chocolates and well, Evie was with her other friends, and being the proper ladies they were, all they were doing was talk about how stupid their friends were. Harry was just an example._

_Mal sits on top of the cliff, watching everyone else with her sketchbook, she could easily take a picture, but moments like these, it's better to capture in pen and paper. She smiles, chuckling by herself as she sees Evie waving at her, she waves back before going back into her drawing._

_Jay sits beside her, keeping quiet, watching her draw. She knew he was there as she takes the cup of water he had brought her, munching on the strawberries she already snagged away from the table. "If you're here to bother me, I'm giving you ten seconds to jump off of that cliff before I set your ass on fire." She warns calmly, continuing to sketch as he shakes his head, "I'm here to take pictures. Which, by the way, smile."_

_She looks up, snatching the camera away from him as she took photos of him, they fight for the device, a losing battle on her part since her strawberries were on the line. He takes it, moving away from her as she grumbles, "Just one picture, Mal." He says, aiming the lens towards her, she sighs, about to flip him off when someone yells her name from below, she peeks over the edge, seeing Evie on the water as she throws a rock at Mal, "Hey! You could've hit my face!"_

_Evie just giggles, "But I didn't!" She answers back, the fairy was about to jump, about to go and get revenge when Jay calls her, she turns, the thief smiling contentedly as he takes a picture of her smiling, "You got your picture, you okay now?" She asks before taking her shirt off, he nods, that was the last thing Mal said before launching her ass off of the cliff._

"She launched herself to the deep end, we all thought she was going to drown until rocks were thrown out everywhere." Jay laughs, remembering the day everyone got home, avoiding to throw any shit towards Mal. Evie was the culprit, but she was never hurt.

"It's safe to say that she never threw rocks at us again, she threw words. Words that were either insulting, words that were mainly gibberish, words that actually meant something to each and every one of us." He finishes, looking at Mal's coffin, shaking his head, "I'm going to miss you, purple. I love you, a lot."

He then goes down, patting Carlos' back as it was his turn to speak, he doesn't start with a joke or a statement, he starts with something that Mal had told him.

"Life is short, I'm short, we're both short. But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of it and not go on top." He starts, actually laughing a little as he remembers the exact words Mal had told him, "She used to say that, it was a joke at first, but then, it became something, it actually _meant_ something."

_Mal was short. That wasn't a new thing or it wasn't something of a surprise to anyone. She might be small but she's fucking feisty._

_"What do you fucking mean I can't be on the team?" The purple haired fairy exclaims, growling as her eyes glowed, she looks at Chad and Ben with a ferocious glare, leading them to hide behind Carlos as the boy sighs._

_"Coach said you didn't meet the height requirement." He responds, sighing and shaking his head disbelievingly as Mal scoffs, "What height requirement?" She asks, taking the rule book Chad had pulled out from his pocket, checking if there was even a damned height requirement. There was none._

_"There's no rule against that. The hell is he talking about? Mal had us down like we were nothing to her." He exclaims, reading over Mal's shoulder as said girl's nose began to flare, "I got taller than Evie and that's saying something! Hell, I'm taller than Doug!"_

_The three guys flinch, following her trail as she marched across campus, the students making a pathway for them, not wanting to be shoved by the fairy. On a table, Harry, Audrey and Lonnie were conversing among themselves, talking about the class they were just in, the pop quiz they took, maybe some test answers, you know, the usual quad table talk._

_"Uh-oh. Looks like Mal's about to murder someone." Lonnie says in a sing-song voice as her two friends turn around, both looking at the fairy who was frustratedly running her hand through her hair, heading to the field._

_"That isn't murder. She's about to decapitate someone, that's what." Harry sighs, standing up and running over to Ben, followed by Audrey and Lonnie as they all catch up on what's happening._

_"What do you mean she didn't get in? She kicked your asses on the ground!" Audrey whisper-shouts incredulously, slapping Chad's arm as Ben shrugs, "Coach made up this new 'height requirement' rule."_

_The moment Mal had seen Coach Jenkins, she began cracking her knuckles, stretching her neck and marching over to the coach when Carlos stops her, pulling her by the collar as he drags her by the ear towards the side. "Hey! Carlos! Let go!"_

_Despite her incessant kicking, her flailing arms and all the curse words that were spewing out of her mouth, the white haired boy stood his ground, successfully taking her to the side as she glares at him._

_"What do you think you're doing?" He asks, pulling her back again when she tried to leave, "I'm about to teach that old man a lesson." She says through gritted teeth, glaring at the coach's way as Carlos face-palms himself. "Mal, just talk, not talk with your fist."_

_"Look, you don't know how hard it is for me, for Lonnie to even get on in these teams. So, if you know better, you'd let me have my way with him." She says a little too determined, a little too confident, not really seeing that the coach had been listening to their whole conversation, his arms crossed and a frown on his face._

_"Mal, I made the height rule because you were a woman. You're way too lighter than the boys. I'd happily accept you if you grow taller." Coach Jenkins explains, Mal snaps her head towards his direction, crossing her own arms._

_"With all due respect, coach. I can take your whole team down without any armor and shoot a goal." She challenges, putting a hand up to stop Harry from saying anything as the coach sighs, "Fine. If you get through the whole team alone, without any armor, you're on the team. Harry, Ben, Chad, Carlos, take your positions. She's not your friend today."_

_They all tried getting out of it but Mal, dear Hades, the fairy doesn't even hesitate. She just takes a Tourney stick and immediately heads to the field without any question._

_The rest of their friends arrive and all were confused to why Mal was impatiently squatting down in the middle of the field, "Oh god, what did she do this time?" Evie groans exasperatedly as she sits beside Audrey, staring straight at Mal as the princess fumes._

_"Coach Jenkins rejected her because he said that she was 'too short' and now she's challenged him. Her alone against the whole Tourney team. If she gets through them and scores a goal, she's in." She explains, putting air-quotes in the middle of the sentence as Evie gapes at her. "This puta."_

_The moment the whistle blew, Harry and Ben tried to launch themselves towards Mal, she dodges them with ease, jumping and side-stepping them as she enters the kill zone, where only Jay was the one ready to wait for her._

_She runs at full speed, deflecting the Dragon Fire with the stick as she slides under her friend, smiling in victory when she's passed him. She balances the ball again, running at full force against Carlos before she hits the ball, purposely letting it hit the crossbar, having Ben to be caught off-guard in trying to prevent the ball from entering when she pushes it back using her shield, getting a goal._

_Everyone fell dead silent, well, that was until Evie began clapping and cheering for her that everyone else did too. She approaches Coach Jenkins, a proud smirk on her face. "So, am I on the team now or should I do another goal?" She asks, maybe a little too cocky but hey, it worked._

_"I'll see you in practice." He mutters, leaving her alone as Carlos rushes to Mal, pulling her in for a big hug and twirling her around, both laughing joyously as he puts her down._

_"You did it." He smiles, she nods, smiling, "Life is short, I'm short, we're both short. But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of it and not go on top." And those words stuck to him._

"Yeah, seven men who work out more times than they eat, she plowed right through them like they were nothing." Carlos laughs, eventually, earning some laughs from the rest too, "Hey, Mighty Mouse. I hope you're doing good up there, maybe down there, don't really know. You're the mix of heaven and hell. But anyways, keep on fighting, I really hope heaven doesn't have a height requirement. I love you." He finishes, getting off of the podium as he takes his seat.

Evie turns to Hades, furrowing her eyebrows as he doesn't move, "Aren't you going to talk?" She asks, questioning the man when he shakes his head, "I don't think I have anything to say. Go on, I know you want to say something." He urges her, wants her to stand up and tell the world, or at least, those who attended how much Mal meant to her. She nods, starting to walk up and feeling like her legs were made of stone as she heavily drags them on to the podium. 

Whispers ceased, murmurs stopped, everyone turned to look at her as she clears her throat, "You know, she'd throw a _fit_ if she knew she wasn't buried in her favorite jacket." She chuckles, pulling it closer to her body as the rest nods, agreeing, knowing that Mal would actually throw a full on tantrum if she learned that she's buried in her oldest jacket. 

_"You did what, now?" Evie asks Mal as she closes her book, shutting it with a loud thud that nearly everyone in the dining hall turns to them, staring at the most oblivious couple of the school as Mal leaned over to the table, staring straight back at Evie._

_"I spy something, starting with the letter 'S,' any answers?" Ben mumbles, turning to everyone else as Carlos gulps, looking at Mal and Evie, just staring at each other like the world was not there, like they were the only people in the dining hall. "Sexual tension?"_

_"I may or may not broke my jacket?" She whispers, a little ashamed as Evie stares at her incredulously, taking a deep breath before shoving her books inside her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as the two walk down the halls of the school._

_"Did you really break it or is this an excuse to talk to me alone?" Evie asks as Mal opens their dorm room for her, the purplette shrugs, a small smile on her face as she sees Evie's dropped jaw, "Happy Birthday, E." She greets, hugging Evie from the back as the newly bought machine stood before them. "Where did you steal this? Mal, I'm the one with a business and even I can't afford it!" She says disbelievingly as the fairy shrugs, "Let's say I sold some of my stuff."_

_At first, Evie was like, about to chew Mal's ass off for selling her stuff just to get her the machine when she sees the bright dimpled smile Mal had possessed, "Ho- Who bought them?" She asked, proudly hugging Mal back, "Belle, my dad, Jasmine, your sister." She says casually, earning a gasp from Evie._

_Mal lets her go, letting her do her own shit with the machine as Mal watched, "Thank you, M. I love you, dear God." She says, sitting down and already about to make something magical when Mal walks behind her, kissing her head, "I'll leave you alone. Go crazy. I'll be in the dining hall, probably stealing strawberries."_

_Evie's first creation on that machine was Mal's jacket. And that jacket turned out to be her most favorite one._

Right when the ceremony was over, it was the hardest part for all of them. The boys, specifically Harry, Gil, Ben, Chad, Jay, Carlos, Dr. Facilier and Hades were the ones carrying her coffin to the graveyard, lowering it to the machine that drops it to the ground. 

And it does drop it, for her body was now six feet under the ground, just waiting to be covered, to be sealed. Some people decided to drop flowers, some decided to drop notes, the hardest to drop their items were her friends. Correction, her _family_. 

"I guess this is really goodbye, huh?" Carlos sniffles, crying on Jay's shoulder as the athlete sobs, nodding his head and shaking it as Evie trembled, weeping, pinching herself constantly and waiting for herself to wake up. 

"We'd give you a moment alone." Dr. Facilier says as he walks away with Adam and Hades, the eleven of them sat around the hole, their feet dangling on it as they all cried, reminiscing about Mal and their memories together. 

"Re-Remember when Mal fell off of the sky as a dragon? God, why did she fall again?" Jane asks, despite her continous crying, she still made others laugh, "She said she dodged a plane, we all saw it was a bird but let her lie." Lonnie chuckles, looking fondly at the casket below them as Uma drops the shell she'd given Mal, found it in her room, decided to take it. 

"Offer still stands, Dragon Breath. In case you wake up or something, hold the shell and I'd haul my ass over here to dig you out." She smiles, wiping her tears and leaning her head on Harry's shoulder as he drops his hook, "Wouldn't need tha' anymo'. It meant a lot to me, and ye mean a lot to me." 

Next was Ben dropping his ring, "You wore that the day you turned good. Maybe you'd get a pass up there if you had it." He chuckles, although his heart fell. "Have this, captain. Thanks for all the bruises." Chad sighs, dropping his jersey while Gil nods, dropping his R.O.A.R jersey as well. 

"Thank you for the cool hair and making sure I knew I was beautiful." It was Jane and Lonnie who next dropped their items, photos of them and Mal, making silly faces as Audrey peeks over the hole. "I don't really have anything you gave me but, I did steal this from you. You might want it back." She laughs dryly as she throws Mal's shirt, earning confused looks from the others, "Remember prank day? We stole her clothes?" 

Everyone else nods, waiting for the Core Four to throw their items in, Carlos just shakes his head, jumping down the hole, not even caring when the others began to tell him not to. He opens Mal's coffin, removing his jacket and putting it above her, "There, to keep you warm when you get lonely." He smiles sadly, staring straight back at her before he takes Jay's and Gil's hands, sitting back as Jay throws his beanie, "'Los is right, just in case you get lonely." He smiles, throwing his beanie down. 

Everyone stops to look at Evie, making sure that she was okay, that she wasn't planning to kill herself on the spot. They don't need more idiots like Romeo and Juliet. 

She stares at the item she was holding, smiling, a little, as she throws it down. The bear's bow-tie, the note and the withered rose Mal had given her in the span of their deal. "I refuse to believe you're gone. But if you ever see the note again, I wrote a little something in there. I love you, Mal." She whispers, her tears falling straight down on her coffin as their friends stood, helping her up as well. "Yeah, we love you, Mal." 

And that was the last time they ever saw her body. That was the last time they caught sight of Mal. But that wasn't the last time they told her they loved her. 


	10. ad movere

**_it's never easy to walk away, let her go. it'll be alright._ **   
  
  


"Fairy Academy. That's where we'll all be attending next fall." Ben says sternly to the council, just announcing his decision to step down for a while. Surprised, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather all turn to look at him.

"But, you're majesty, not all of you are magical beings." Flora says, respecting the still, King, he shakes his head, "Magic can be acquired if determined, am I correct?" He asks, seeing them nod accordingly, "Then, we'll attend there."

"Mal would've liked it there. We're just trying to live it out for her." Carlos says from his back, earning solemn looks from the other elders as Evie's expression drops. It's already been a month and they're all set to be in college in two weeks time.

"She would've. She had so much to learn and now, it's gone. She's gone." Evie whispers, trying her vey best not to break down in front of everyone as she remembers Mal, the way her eyes lit up the moment she knew she had magical abilities, the purr she would always let out when she's soaring to new heights as a dragon. The sparkle in her eyes when she makes Evie laugh whenever she does magic. Evie misses her.

Everyone could say that they miss her, that they want her back but you can combine all of those together and none of them would even match to how Evie, to how Jay and Carlos miss her.

She didn't just lose her girlfriend. She lost someone in her family. She lost someone who meant the world to her, and to that same person, _she_ meant the world to them that she did absolutely everything just to steer her and their family away from any more harm.

"Very well then. We'd have it announced by tomorrow." Queen Elsa of Arendelle says, quietly approaching Evie and giving her a small smile, "I know that this might not help your pain but if you children need anywhere to go to, Arendelle is open for you." She smiles, patting their backs before leaving the room.

They all went silent for a while, just leaning on the walls, standing completely still, unable to comprehend that they are indeed moving on with their lives, that they're pushing forward. That everything, despite having drastic changes around the kingdom, everything was finally and actually back to normal. That they just had to deal with everything else.

The Auradon Prep's Tourney jersey may have shifted from blue and yellow to blue and purple but games would still go on. Graffiti may also become encouraged in honor of Mal but that doesn't mean she's back, does she?

They can go and put shrines of her but that doesn't bring her back. The world can go back, spinning normally like it usually did but it will never be the fucking same to them. They all had a reason to feel this way, to act like it's still a big deal after a month because this was Mal we're talking about.

"I-I gotta go. I don't think I haven't packed some of Mal's stuff yet." Evie excuses herself away, already out the door when Audrey tries to stop her, to tell her that she shouldn't torture herself like that.

"She's really taking it hard." Uma mumbles, sitting on the table with a blank expression on her face, "The last time I saw her eat with us was three days ago. Carlos and I would try to call her but she eats on her own. She doesn't go out of _her_ room either." She explains, earning nods of understanding, knowing what room she was talking about.

Maybe it was a force of habit or anything because ever since her funeral, no one dared to say Mal's name. Not even when Evie's not around. It, it just felt wrong saying it. It felt wrong if it wasn't her, Jay or Carlos speaking her name.

"Mal really would have liked it there." Jay smiles sadly, playing around with the small replicas of buildings forming Auradon. "I miss her." He adds, planting down the building, laughing a little as he picks the small dragon block, he looks up at Ben, putting it up for everyone to see, "You did this?"

The brunette could only nod, smiling sheepishly as they all head out, walking towards Auradon Prep, checking in on the kids as they now lived inside the dorms.

"Do ye think she's with us right now?" Harry asks randomly as they walked the halls of Auradon Prep, noticing the little area where Mal and her greatest achievements were displayed.

"I think she's probably fighting someone wherever she is. Maybe she's insulted god or satan too." Uma offers, earning some laughs from their little group as they all stop, seeing Evie walking away, heading straight for Mal's Vespa before driving away.

"Just in time." Carlos says, a little impressed. They knew her lies. They knew she'd always make up excuses just to get away from them because as soon as it turns 12:31, she's off, going to visit Mal until the sun sets.

Some would say it's romantic, some would say it's destructive. It didn't matter to her. The important thing is she still gets to talk to her. It's her way of coping with the loss and they didn't want to get in between that. She didn't interfere with theirs so why should they do it with her?

Gil had his way of basically cooking every single ingredient in the house to get his mind off of it. So that he doesn't even think of Mal for a split second. She didn't care.

Harry had his way of somehow, fixing cars? No one really knew where that came from but since her death, he's been under nearly every limo in the castle, trying desperately to fix it.

Then there's Uma who had her way of sword fighting. She'd wake up way before the sun would rise, conjure a spell to make the bags in the gym retaliate and fight them off until she's broken every single bag.

Then there's Jay, the one who's supposed to be using his abilities to cope but he doesn't. Instead, he's been cooped up inside his room, towers of papers stacked on his desk as he began to write.

He's gone through half of a book now, by this point. It was a story about this heroic girl, willing to fight the battles she knew she couldn't win just to protect the most important people in her life. It was basically Mal's story, but to his version, she lives and their parents weren't too late.

Then of course, Carlos also had his way of coping. While the others did what they were good at, he decides on doing the one thing he always stopped on learning, playing the guitar.

He'd remember a few chords, a few songs and a few tips and it's all because of Mal. He wouldn't have done it if she didn't try it at first.

Then, of course, there was Evie. Her way of coping was far more personal than the others.

She'd drive off to the cemetery using Mal's Vespa, always at the exact same time. 12:31, Mal's birthday.

No one knew what she did there, no one even had the confirmation that she did go there but seeing her relieved smile and relaxed posture, the dirt wedged on her clothes and the tear tracks from her face, they knew where she had gone.

While everyone knew that was her way, what they didn't know was she had one more way, perceived as more destructive than the current one she had been doing. But in reality, that way helps her the most.

She stares at the burial grounds, parking the Vespa near the gates as she held a basket of strawberries, a small smile spread on her lips. It hurts, really, it's painful because she knew this was the only way she could ever see Mal but it was better than nothing. It didn't matter if she was six feet under the ground, the important thing is, Evie can still speak to her.

She sits down on the ground, wiping the gravestone clean and putting the basket of strawberries right on top of it. "Hey, M. How are you doing up there? I hope you're good." She smiles, staring fondly at the dirt right in front of her.

"I've done pretty great today, actually. I've hold up quite good." She chuckles, beginning to tell Mal about her day, she wasn't there but she knew she was listening. "I caught Harry and Uma fighting with knives, it was kinda unexpected with her background but Uma lost." She starts, imagining a chuckle or scoff in return, "And then, Audrey and Ben had been living with us for a few days now."

The gravestone remained there, but she kept on talking. "We had brunch, Gil cooked for us, he always does. He's been using that to cope with losing you. You know how the others do it. You know how _I_ do it."

There were times Evie felt pity for herself as she talked to Mal's gravestone, but this was the closest thing to ever having her back. And it hurts, you know? It hurts because this _was_ the closest thing. She'd lock herself in her room, run away in the middle of the night, not talk to anyone else as she desperately tried bringing Mal back. It didn't matter if her ember didn't work on her, it didn't matter if her spell book didn't work either. Evie was trying, day by day, her hope not even a flickering.

Mal can't seem to go back and everything would go back to normal. No, it not every single thing in Auradon had to be a fairytale. And it sucks because that's what they thought, even Mal herself. Because if she was here today, she'd call Evie a dork and act like love wasn't true but really, she's ready to die for the princess. Ironically, she did.

"There was also something, we kinda agreed on something, M." She sighs, taking a strawberry from the basket and biting on it before looking at the sky, "We're all enrolled at Fairy Academy now. And, I know I should be saying this to myself but I can't see you that often now. So, instead, I think I'll just send you voicemails, you know? Then maybe I can ask Fairy Godmother to maybe send it up there or whatever, your dad probably has a way."

She slumps back down, wondering if Hades had actually seen Mal, if she was in the Underworld or if she was in Valhalla, not that it makes sense because Valhalla was for Norse gods but hey, maybe there's a way she could be in there. She deserves to be in there.

Or maybe she's just in Olympus, chilling with Eros and Medusa, who knows? Evie doesn't even realize how long she has been there until the sun sets. "I have to go now, M. I-I really miss you. It's really been tough and I don't even know how I can go past each day but here I am. I know you're probably around me, probably here, you're probably hugging me or fighting off the tree I bumped into." She chuckles, the familiar feeling of tears running down her cheeks coming to her.

"I miss you, every single night, and it sucks, because I've tried, again and again but I can't bring you back. I miss you so much, Mal. Please come back." She cries, her trembling voice betraying her smile as she wiped the tears away. She really just wants her back.

"I'll go now, M. I promise, I'll be talking to you, each and every day. I'll make you proud, I love you." She smiled, kissing her hand and placing it on top of the gravestone before going home.   
  


* * *

_Week One._

"Hey, M. It's been a week since we moved here in Auroria and things have seemed to go pretty well. You would've liked it here, really, they have strawberries all over the place. Plus, you never told me that Phillip and Aurora were _this_ nice. I wonder where Audrey got her attitude from? Anyways, it's just Sunday here, I'll talk to you soon. I miss you, M. I love you."

"Hey, it's already Tuesday, I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you yesterday, we had a tour around the place and I wasn't able to bring a charger. I made an apple appear out of my hands with magic, did you see it from up there? I really hope you're proud of what I did. I really hope you're doing okay up there, I'm kinda doing good here, Carlos never leaves my side, Jay doesn't leave my side too. We miss you, M. We really do."

"Hey, Mal, it's Jay. Evie said we could say hi to you. It's Wednesday and I don't really see the point, I mean, you were probably the fucking ghost who made my toast this morning but anyways, hey, everything's been running smoothly in here, everything has been good, no one hanged themselves yet, Jane hasn't blown up shit with her magic either, Audrey seemed a little more decent the past couple days and well, we still miss you. I hope you're doing great up there, or maybe down there? Are you even dead? Did you make my toast this morning? Please send me an answer, thanks."

"Hi, Mal, it's Carlos here and it's currently a Thursday afternoon. Not much had happened today with the exception of Jay still freaking out because Evie would leave some random toast on his bed during the morning. He thinks it's you, which, I believed at first until I saw Evie sneaking in with a plate of bread on her hands. We really miss you, mighty mouse, we really, really do."

"Hi, M, it's me again. So, it's a Friday now, meaning the last weekend before I go to college is upon me. Yay, I guess? Everything would've been better if you were here. We miss you, a lot. Hell, I miss you. I miss your voice, I miss your laugh, I miss everything about you. Please come back."

"I'm not okay, M. I really, really miss you. I can't do this without you, please, I love you, come back."

 _"I love you, come back."_ Those words began to echo around her head, ringing back and forth, on and on again until she opens her eyes.

Mal groans, jerking awake, sitting up and jumping in surprise when she realized where she was. She gulps, "Oh no."

She was in Mt. Olympus. Man, fuck this.


	11. arbitrium

"Oh my fu- why the hell am I here?" Mal fumes, standing abruptly as she gathers the attention of the gods, all with surprised looks on their faces, "You're awake." Her uncle, specifically Zeus, smiles, helping her as he sits her down on one of those gold chairs, you know, something expected from a place where literal gods live.

The fairy looks around, eyebrows furrowed, gazing at each god who stared at her like she had three heads or something. It was weird. "Why am I here?" She repeats, still confused to why she was in Mt. Olympus, why she was here when the last thing she remembers is seeing Evie, crying, asking her to hold on.

That's when her blood runs cold, her body begins to sweat and her hands begin to shake. She looks up at them expectantly, waiting for an answer, a confirmation, waiting for someone to actually tell her she's dead.

No one does. They all just turn to look at the booming echo of fire and the gust of wind that blew past them all. Hades stood there, his daunting figure obviously out of place from all the whites and golds that Mt. Olympus had.

"Dad." Mal breathes out, standing up, rushing to her father despite her knees being wobbly, the moment Hades' eyes land on her, he lets out a sigh of relief, opening his arms, letting her crash on him at full force. Mal was here. She was safe. Heck, Mal was _alive._

"Thank god, I— Auradon thought you were _dead._ We buried your body." His eyes were never leaving Mal's figure, afraid that if he closes his eyes even for a brief second, she'll disappear. That maybe this was just a dream.

"Dad, how's Evie?" She asks, dismissing the burial of her body because, who would want to talk about that? Honestly, who?

The man clears his throat, finding, wanting to pull out a positive answer but he fails. And, Mal deserves the truth. "Evie's not doing good. She doesn't talk much, she doesn't eat, she misses you, champ. They all do."

"Well that won't be a problem 'cause I can go home now, right?" She asks, a little hopeful, her eyes glistening with hope. Hades looks up from her face, hearing Zeus clear his throat, taking each and every one's attention as he walks down from his throne, placing a smile and putting a hand on Mal's shoulder. "How about you go talk to, uh, your cousin Hercules, for a while?" He says suggestively, ushering his son to go and walk towards her as Mal stares up at him, "Why?"

"Because the elders need to talk. Now shoo." He says, snapping his fingers and taking them away, Mal doesn't even blink and next thing she knew, she was on top of Athens, sitting down on the roof of a building with no one noticing them. "You know, it surprised me when I learned that Hades had a child. Let alone a daughter."

Mal just snorts, slumping on the pillar behind her, watching the sun as it begins to set, "He really gave you a hard time when it came to your girl, huh?" She chuckles, looking at the man who laughs in return, "He did, he really did. But hey, that's in the past now, how is he as a dad?" He asks back, causing the fairy to shrug, "He's been there for me when no one wanted to be. I grew up in the Isle, I had no loving parents, the closest thing to a family I had were my friends. And now, they've lost me." 

The demigod stares at her sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure you're alive and well enough to come back. I'd back you up if you need to." He offers, earning a grin from Mal, "I just realized, Triton's our cousin too, right?" She asks, diverting the topic, Hercules sees right through her. She might act like she's not worried, that she isn't in pain thinking how her family lost her, but he sees it. 

"Talk to me about your family, I want to learn more." He asks instead, standing up and offering a hand to the girl as they walked around, jumping from roof to roof as people look at them, they could cause a ruckus but no one can see them. They're gods, they have the choice to be seen or not to be. 

"Well, for starters, there's eleven people I consider my family. You probably know some of them, heard of King Ben?" She asks, earning a nod in return, "I'm part of his council. I was honestly surprised when I saw your body at Olympus. Your friends really miss you, though, I swore not to tell anyone outside our family. Honestly, if you were given a choice, I'd rather have you stay here. With our family." 

She shakes her head, scoffing, staring straight back at him, "You mean _your_ family. I don't have gods and murderers for a family. My family is back in Auradon, and I sure as hell am going back to them." 

The moment she runs away from Hercules and turns to a dragon, he sure as hell knew he was fucked. 

Mal soared, up and above the clouds with Pegasus right behind her, neighing, asking her to slow down as Hercules desperately tried to catch on with her but she doesn't. She doesn't even slow down when landing, she just turns to human and poof, she began striding, not even bothered that she had walked past Medusa herself, staring straight back at her, glaring back intensely and yet, it wasn't Mal who looked like she turned to stone. 

"I'm telling you, Hades, your daughter would like it here. She deserves to be here. She's a _god_." Poseidon says harshly, slamming his fists on the table as Athena nods her head, "Agreed. She shouldn't be living among mortals, Hades. She's powerful, and you're letting her live with unworthy blood." 

Mal stands there, quiet, arms crossed with a frown etched on her face, blood boiling, she decides to interfere, "Said daughter would like to correct you, you ignorant gods. I'm friends with your granddaughter," She starts, pointing at Poseidon before entering their little circle, earning a smirk from her father, "What else? Oh, one of those mortals are your King, which, by the way was my ex too." 

"Still, only two of them are worthy to be even near a god. The rest, they're nothing but Isle ra–" Mal cuts off her uncle with a flick of her wrist, launching fire at him as she clenched her jaw, "Isle rats? Well, let me tell you, _uncle_ , those 'Isle Rats' grew up way better and way more grateful than you." She growls, not even afraid if he kills her right there, she'd do anything to protect her family, hell, even the thought of them, she'll protect. 

About to speak again, she cuts him off, "But of course, you don't know that. They're just rats to you, unworthy blood when you're a god, a god that raped countless women, killed millions of people because you're so fucking petty and I don't know, made the illusion that you're all clean?" She smirks, earning scandalous gasps. 

"You insufferable-" Of course, Poseidon was cut off again, but this time, it was Zeus, smiling fondly at his niece, "This is home too, Mal, why don't you want to stay here?" He asks, more calmly and genuine, his beard covering most of his face but his eyes show you his smile, Mal just shakes her head, shrugging, crossing her arms, "Because no matter how hard you try, it's not home. Home is where my heart is, my heart belongs to my friends." 

"Just let her go home, will you?" Hades groans, propping his feet up the table as he earned murmurs of agreement from other people, Zeus just sighs, shaking his head, "It isn't fair. While most of us would like her to go home, the others still have a say to where she's going. Do you want your daughter's soul to be tormented in the Underworld, brother?" He asks, Hades shakes his head. 

Whispers were exchanged among them, all briefly staring at Mal as the girl sits down, staring down at her hand, smiling a little when she sees the small ring on her finger, the blue sapphire shining under the sun that never seemed to cease, huh, just like how Evie never stopped shining. 

The weather could be the worst and she's there, smiling, running head on towards the rain, jumping on puddles. Their plans could go and be cancelled, but she'll be there, doing more plans and being productive, all done with a smile. 

Evie was her sun, no matter where she went, as long as even the fleeting thought of Evie was there, all she feels are security and warmth, that the presence of the girl was there with her, hugging her, telling her that everything would be okay. 

"Mal, we've come to a decision." Zeus' voice booms around the room, everyone, including Mal herself turns to him, staring at him with such hopefulness that he nearly breaks, that he nearly tells her that she can go home unscathed. But, he can't, even if he wanted to. 

"We're giving you one final chance to decide. Would you rather stay here and live your life as an immortal god or we'll let you live your life, go back to Earth, be with your family." He says, Mal immediately stands, rushing to him until she stops, backing down a little, "No, no, it can't be that easy."

"I know, dear child. The only way we'll let you go back home is if you do the four tasks we've established." He adds, Mal just stares at the other gods incredulously. Aphrodite had an ashamed look on her face, Hera mirroring the same expression. Poseidon just smirks down on her, "It's not for the faint of heart."

"Faint of heart my ass, I'd do it. Just get me home." 

Really, by this point, Mal would do anything and everything, as long as she gets home.


	12. quicquid capit

The gods looked among themselves, whispering, in shock that a young one, a demigod too, someone not pure of blood dared to challenge the offer of immortality from Zeus himself. He raises his hand, silencing them all at once.

"Are you sure about this, child? You're absolutely, completely, wholeheartedly sure?" He asks, just to you know, confirm everything. They don't have a waiver on paper so this was the way to go.

Mal nods eagerly, "I'd absolutely do _anything_ just to get back to my family. Please, let's just get this over with." She pleads, walking closer, eyes getting glassier as Zeus sighs, "Alright, then, you shall be facing four different challenges. And for your first task, go to the temple of Aphrodite, there will be a pile of seeds awaiting you. Sort it and when a full day comes, if it isn't sorted, it's all over, if you accomplish, then we may proceed."

The way Mal immediately runs outside and turn into a dragon earned such amazement from everyone, surprised to see her go off like she knew what was about to happen, that she'll succeed when that's literally a hard fucking task.

Hades hums, putting his foot off of the table as Hera shakes her head, "You've given her a task that seems impossible, she won't be able to do it." She sighs exasperatedly at her husband, as Poseidon smugly smiles, she then turns to the fairy's father Zeus and Hades share a knowing look, "And you aren't even going to talk about it? Your brother gave your daughter an impossible task." She adds, the god of the Underworld just chuckles, "Oh, I know it's impossible. But see, Mal _is_ the impossible. My daughter's an entity you just can't stop."

And boy was he correct. Mal soars above the clouds, twisting and turning as she followed her gut, eventually leading her to Aphrodite's temple.

She lands, her large wings fluttering gently as she slowly morphs back into her human form. Her actual, non fang baring, non dragon breathing, slightly cooler form. "Well, fuck." She mutters, groaning in displeasure as she sees the stupid large pile right in front of her. "What even is this stuff?" She mutters to herself as she sees what it was. The pile consisted of gold, silvers and diamonds, all in such small ounces that she was an inch away from searching for a magnifying glass.

She sits down, beginning her job and actually enjoying it for the first five minutes until she got bored. Who could blame her? It was so fucking quiet in here. She's sorting literal gold and diamond but there wasn't even a couch.

But despite all of that, three hours had passed, the sun had set and darkness envelopes her but she's still going. She's still sorting them. And she doesn't know what's driving her to but she was pretty damn sure that Evie was part of the reason. No, that's wrong, she _is_ the reason. She always is.

"God, what would Evie Grimhilde do in this situation?" She mumbles, closing her eyes and groaning when it burned. She's been staring at these little treasures long enough that it hurts her eyes.

 _"There's always a loophole for something, you just gotta find it."_ It wasn't Evie but Carlos' words echo around her head, she furrows her eyebrows, opening her eyes once more and staring back at the pile, then at her hands, then it clicks.

"They never said I couldn't use magic." She mumbles, grinning happily as she claps her hands together, flicking her wrist at the direction of the pile in one swift motion until it sorted itself. Put into the bags, neatly. "Thank you, Los, I love you!" She yells, taking the bags and tying them loosely on her neck before transforming back to her dragon form, flying in the skies of Olympus.

Evie would kill to go here and one day, when this is all over, when everything is back to normal, she will go here. That's one promise Mal's going to accomplish easily.

She lands on the ground with a loud booming sound, smiling brightly at the guards as she entered the temple where everyone was awaiting her failure. Jokes on them, dinner's not even out yet and she's finished.

She opens the door, three bags sitting snugly on her arms as everyone turns to her, some in shock, some in amazement and some in disdain. Zeus beams at her, standing up, welcoming her as she gives him the three bags. "Done the first task what's next?" She asks, a little jumpy as they inspect the bags, Athena, immediately realizing something was wrong, begins to question her.

"It's impossible for you to have done this with such ease. There had to be some interfering." She protests against her, the fairy just smiles, "I'm not even ashamed to say that I used magic because you never told me it wasn't allowed." She retorts, smirking when the goddess' face fell, her heart jumping when Zeus claps at her, "Well done! Are you sure you're ready for the next task?"

While the food and drinks seemed appealing to Mal, the thought of Evie seemed better than anything. So, she nods her head, "I'm ready for the next task. Give it to me."

"This time magic is forbidden." Poseidon interferes, Mal doesn't even bother to acknowledge him as Zeus nods, "Well, the next task is for you to bring me Cerberus, tamed and washed. No magic is allowed." He says sternly, and look, it _might_ be cheating but Cerby loves her so she gets to do it easily, Zeus wants her to go home and be over with the challenges so it's a win-win for everyone.

"Do I have a time limit? Oh, wait, do you want me use only one hand too?" She asks both sarcastically and cockily towards Poseidon, earning her a scowl and laugh of delight from Eros, soon, most of the gods were stifling their laughter as Mal walks out of the room with a smirk.

"Alright, you said no magic but like Evie used to say, if I'm in a place where cars don't exist, teleport. Alright, magic, don't fail me now and teleport me to the Underworld." She mutters to no one else but herself as she lets her magic consume her, as she lets her magic teleport her to where her father's kingdom stood.

Like the usual, it was odd to be here. The floor was scalding near the gates but the temperature from the waist above is freezing. Hell, how do souls live here?

She sighs, opening the gates manually and walking over to the boat where Charon stood, his hooded and faceless figure staring at her knowingly. "Bring me to Cerberus, clear the River Styx too." She orders, being the princess and heir of the Underworld, he lets out a guttural sound of approval as he rows away.

Mal stares at the river, other boats filled with souls, all about to enter their fate. They're kinda lucky, though, Hades was a hands-on dude here.

It took them a while but soon enough, she was dropped off to the cave where Cerberus resides, his snoring heard right from the outside. She chuckles, thanking Charon, waving off to him as he waves his paddle.

The three headed dog that was larger than a horse slept soundly, his tail wagging unconsciously as the heir of the Underworld approached him, smiling at him, "Cerby, wake up!" She whispers, petting one of his heads as he stirs awake, whining and covering his eyes with his paw, Mal rolls her eyes, climbing his back, "Cerby, it's Mal."

At the mention of her name, the dog purrs, raising one of his heads and barking in joy when he sees her, standing abruptly that Mal had to hold on to his collar. The one Evie had specially made just for him. The same reason why Mal's doing this. _Evie_.

"Yeah, come on, you're taking a bath, mister." She chuckles, patting his back as he whines, tilting his head at her and actually having puppy dog eyes, the fairy doesn't budge. "Nuh-uh, mister, you are taking a bath." She says sternly, rubbing his head as he lets out what sounded like a sigh, they both ride throughout the Underworld, casually waving at sould and devils from time to time but hey, at least they got to the river.

Mal hops down off of Cerberus, removing her leather jacket and boots as she waited for him on the water, the dog, smiling happily, jumps on it, letting himself be washed by the fairy, Mal laughs. "Did you know, I died, Cerby. And, this is just my chance to get back home." She tells him, as if the dog would respond in any human way, she still continues, "I'm doing this for my family. You know Evie and the rest, right?" She asks, earning a nod from the dog, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

The dog keeps silent before shaking off every ounce of water attached to his body, Mal shields herself behind a boat, throwing a towel at the dog, "Alright, you're lucky that I love you." She mumbles, taking her jacket back as she tied her boots together, sitting on Cerberus' back, "You think you could go to Mt. Olympus?" She asks, the dog just growls playfully before taking off.

Mal can feel the wind blow past by her as her dog ran, one of his heads even managing to bite off of a bread and give it to Mal, "You're a thief, you know that?" She asks, laughing lightly as they went up the mountain. Dinner was just finished. Everyone was retreating back to their rooms when Mal enters, on Cerberus' back as she ate a piece of bread.

"How–– this is preposterous!" Poseidon growls as Mal jumps down, putting a hand up to her dog, taming him, putting him down, he growls, yet, followed the fairy nonetheless. "Well, mighty Zeus, here, I have Cerberus for you, tamed and washed and smelling like strawberries." She smirks proudly, presenting him as Zeus gawks at the three headed dog, "Hades, does your dog bite?" He asks, a little scared, the god shakes his head.

"Alright, next mission, come on." She jumps, clapping her hands together when she's finished lacing her booths, Zeus nods, taking her to another room, "I need you to steal back Apollo's lyre." He says, looking around if anyone was listening in, Mal furrows her eyebrows, "I thought he never leaves without that thing? It got stolen?"

"Well, yes, it's with Eros. He's in the next room, and if you steal it by an hour, you're free to do your last mission." He says, Mal nods, cracking her knuckles before leaving the god alone, she surveys around the room as merriment erupts, she sees Eros, or Cupid, in the corner, with his wife, Psyche.

She walks towards them, calmly, confidently too, smiling brightly at them as the two greet her with warm smiles. "Hello," She smiles, waving at them shyly as she pulls up a chair, _"Don't show your interest at what you're stealing first."_ Jay's voice echo around her head, and she nods, as if he was there, watching her as she takes a look at the god's bow.

"Random question but if I stab myself with one of your arrows do I fall in love or is it only applicable if you shoot me with it?" She asks, taking interest on his greatest feature, Eros chuckles, looking fondly at his wife who excuses herself away, "You're not here because you're interested about my arrows. I'm part of your mission."

Mal tries to deny it, but with the knowing look and smile on the young god's face, she crumbles, slumping on her chair as she nods, "Yes. I'd really appreciate it if you could just give me Apollo's lyre back. I know it's bad that they're using me for this but I just want to go back home." She whines, sighing, defeated. Eros looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you want to go home so badly?" He questions instead, propping his head up on his knuckles as Mal stares aimlessly around the room, pursing her lips together before looking back down on the ground. "You're the god of love, aren't you? You should know by now." 

He just keeps quiet as Mal sighs, shaking her head as she stares at the ring on her finger, "Not because I'm the god of love means I already know who you love. Come on, tell me, who's this person that makes you want to go back? Who drives you to continue?" He asks, Mal just smiles, feeling around her jacket, sighing in relief when she feels her wallet, "I don't want to go back because of one person only. I have a family back there."

She then shows him a photo of them, all in their graduation robes, the silliest faces shot by the camera, "I love them so much that I'd take any challenge you can throw on me as long as I can get back to them." She sighs, smiling, remembering the day everything changed. 

She doesn't even realize that Eros had given her the lyre, "Go on, you should be home. And to answer your question, I don't think I need to shoot you anymore, you seem to know how to love." He grins, leaving her alone as she rushes to Zeus, nearly falling flat on her face when she hands him the lyre, "One more and I get to go home, right?" She asks eagerly as every god in there took interest in her again, Zeus nods happily while Hades smiled at her, Poseidon was different. "I think it's time _I_ give her a challenge." 

Mal looks up at him, glaring at him as he ushers Hercules, "If you bring Hercules down, you're free to go." He smirks, Mal nods, turning to Zeus for approval as he sees his son, siding with his uncle, "Well then, I'll allow it. As long as Mal gets to use her powers as a god." 

Confused, Mal tilts her head, all her life she wasn't familiar with her god-like powers. Sure she knew how to turn into a dragon, she knew spells, but what powers did she exactly have that can be labeled as her 'god' powers?

She still nods nonetheless as Zeus sighs, snapping his fingers as he brought everyone to the arena, Hercules and Mal on opposing sides as he and his brothers watched from above, Poseidon rings the bell, "She doesn't know her powers yet." Hades breathes out, holding the ledge as he turns to Zeus, he shakes his head, "She will now." 

Hercules was the first to engage, Mal knew exactly what she was doing when she stays there, dodging him as he crashes head first on the wall. She might pass notes with Evie during their History of Auradon classes but she sure as hell knew what he's weaknesses are. Stupidity and temper.

"Huh, I thought you were strong?" She asks, smirking cockily at him as he growls, running over to her again when she shields herself, a barrier of fire shielding her from his attack, Hades gasps as she erupts in fire, smiling brightly as she taunted Hercules, "Is it my turn now?" She asks before running towards him, sliding down on her knees as she grabs his legs, bringing him down, the fire coming from her body melting his armor down. 

The crowd cheers for Mal as she digs her foot down his chest, he raises his hands in surrender. While everyone was celebrating, Poseidon was having none of it. 

He jumps off of where he was spectating, landing on the floor, behind Mal, launching his trident at her, she sees it, reflecting against Hercules' armor so she ducks, "Hey! I thought I just have to put _him_ down." She groans as she flicks her wrist, sending Hercules on the stands as she grabs the trident. 

"Well, this time, you can only go home if you stay alive!" He yells, summoning a storm to put Mal's fire out, the rain goes and she awaits the impact but it doesn't come. Zeus was down there with her, helping her, "Go! Your father and I will handle this!" He yells, letting Mal run away. 

She quickly scans the arena, her eyes landing on the door, she doesn't think twice about running. The moment she gets out, she sees darkness. 

* * *

"Holy fuck!" The fairy yells, jolting awake as she stands abruptly, her eyes a little blurry as it adjusts to the light. She looks at where she was, her bed was made, her closet was open, though and her phone was vibrating on the desk, confused, she picks it up, seeing voicemails from Evie. 

_"Hey, M. It's been a week since we moved here in Auroria and things have seemed to go pretty well. You would've liked it here, really, they have strawberries all over the place. Plus, you never told me that Phillip and Aurora were this nice. I wonder where Audrey got her attitude from? Anyways, it's just Sunday here, I'll talk to you soon. I miss you, M. I love you."_ Evie's voice rang, she hears the rest, laughing at Jay and Carlos when her heart drops at the last one. 

"I'm not okay, M. I really, really miss you. I can't do this without you, please, I love you, come back." Evie cries and Mal feels like the world is crumbling right in front of her. She sighs, running outside her room and checking Evie's own bedroom, seeing nothing. She checks everything, one by one when she hears an ear piercing scream from behind her. 

"What? Why? What's happening?" She asks, turning around to be met by the pale faces of Dizzy and Celia, "M-Mal?" Being the more courageous of the two, Celia asks, approaching Mal, slapping her shoulder and meeting leather, Mal really was here. 

"Hey! What was that for?" She groans, ruffling Celia's hair as Dizzy pokes her this time, "But you were dead!" She says, pinching herself this time, gasping when Mal was actually there. "We missed you. God, Evie misses you." She cries, throwing herself at the girl as Mal catches her, stroking her hair, "Yeah, I know. I miss her too." 

"Look, I'd love to catch up with the two of you but I gotta go, don't tell Evie about this, okay?" She says, looking at the bowl near the front door, grabbing her keys as the two follow her outside, "Where are you going?" Celia asks this time, Mal just smiles, "Home." 

Home is where the heart is and her heart is with Evie. 


	13. the end

The alarm clock on her bedside table rang, on and on until Evie musters up the courage to press the button and wake up. She frowns, yet again, another day of college is upon them. She fucking hates it. It's as if the days are always slowed down, agonizing hours in lectures, sluggish walks to the cafeteria. Everything was painfully slow without Mal.

She gets off of her bed, checking her phone, wishing that she wakes up in some parallel world where Mal would text her, tell her that she's just out buying groceries. There were no texts. So, instead, she trudges to the bathroom, turning the shower on as she tries waking herself up.

Evie finishes in record time, brushing her teeth in a hurry as she puts on her clothes, maybe time wasn't slow today because next thing she knew, the bell was ringing. She rushes out of her room, bumping into Uma in the process as the two ran, "Woke up late?" The pirate asks, taking a sharp turn as they enter their classroom, Evie shakes her head, "Took a shower that's way too long."

Their conversation seemed forgotten when Jay enters the room as well, holding his stupid toothpaste on toast as he sits down, "I'm sorry, but what is _that_?" Scrunching her nose in disgust, Evie asks her best friend, he shrugs, "It's called multi-tasking, princess, anyways, isn't Ben in this class too?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows, looking around when he sees Ben, pale like a ghost, "Chad pushed me down the stairs." He mutters, sitting down beside Jay, eating his toothpaste toast. Yeah, that's a lie.

Because on his way to this class, which, was his favorite, a hand pulls him inside one of the free classrooms. At one point, he expects Harry with the feel of leather gloves, "Harry, I'm goi–– what the hell." He mutters, staring straight back at green eyes and a familiar smirk, like Celia, he puts a hand up, checking if she was real. The fairy just groans, taking his hand and turning it, "Alright, now, I've proven that I'm real, can I talk to you now?"

He groans, removing himself from Mal as he nods, "H-How? We buried your body." He says, astonished at how the girl was here, she shrugs, "I woke up in Olympus. For how long was I dead?" She asks, looking around the room and closing the curtains before putting her hood down, Ben blinks, "Nearly two months, Mal."

Her jaw drops, blinking rapidly as she stares at Ben incredulously, "I've been dead for almost _two_ months?" She repeats, walking over to him as he nods, "If you woke up in Olympus, then you were actually dead. Your soul went to heaven, how did you get back?" He questions, the fairy shrugs, "I knew better. It took me four stupid challenges to get here but I'd rather live the rest of my mortal life with you idiots than spend an eternity watching you from above. Olympus isn't home to me, you guys are my home."

The smile that made its way to Ben's face was priceless. Damn, he was near to breaking down when the bell rings. "Look, Mal, I gotta go." He says, slinging his bag over his shoulder when Mal stops him, "Ben, wait."

The brunette stops, turning back at the purple haired dragon when she throws something at him, a ring, _her_ ring. "Give it to Evie, but, I'm begging you, don't tell her you've seen me, please." She smiles, Ben nods, "I promise."

That leads us back to the present where Ben sits beside Evie, opening his binder when he turns to Evie, "Oh, yeah, is this yours? I found it on my way here." He says casually, handing her the ring. The princess' heart stops for a mere second before it began pumping quickly, her eyes fixed on the ring. It was Mal's ring.

"Ben, where, where did you find this?" She stammers, staring at it as she looks at the prince, he shrugs, "I stepped on it on my way here, I figured it's yours with the sapphires. Plus, I saw you wearing it once, too." He shrugs simply, thankfully, his lie enough to convince the princess that he knew nothing about where it came from, "Mal was buried with this."

At the mention of her name, Jay and Uma began to listen in, "What was buried with her?" Uma asks, looking at Evie's chair as she puts the ring up, Jay furrows his eyebrows, "Are you sure this was hers? Could be anyone's." He supplies, Evie just shakes her head, "Jay, this is her ember. It's either someone stole it from her grave or, or she's here." She says, a little glimmer of hope flickering inside of her as she thought of the possibility that Mal might be here.

"I'll have Celia check her grave later, okay?" Uma smiles, trying to help, Evie doesn't acknowledge her as she wears the ring, drowning out every noise the class was saying.

A few buildings down, Harry was sitting along Gil, Carlos and Lonnie, doing the most they could in their free time when their phones dinged simultaneously, "Can one of you check mine?" Lonnie groans, closing her eyes as Gil takes his phone, his jaw dropping to the ground along with the others, "Guys, did you receive the same text I did." He asks, stuttering and paling a bit as Carlos nods.

Lonnie snatches her phone away from the pirate, just to drop it a few beats later when she herself sees the text. Harry was just looking around, trembling, feeling like he's inside Pretty Little Liars or something. That's when Carlos' phone rang, Mal's ID staring straight back at them, "Maybe it's just Jay, maybe it's a prank." He chuckles nervously before picking up, "Hello?"

From a distance, Mal watches them, her hood up as she stares at Carlos, looking around, "Hello?" He asks, his voice a little shaky from the sudden call when Mal chuckles, "Hey, 'Los."

The white haired boy pales as he stands up, wishing to find Mal better when the fairy laughs, "Look, whoever this is, Mal's dead. This isn't funny." He says, angry but still hoping that this wasn't just some sick joke. That hopefully, it actually is her.

"Take Gil, Harry and Lonnie with you and go to the rooftop in five minutes. I'll see you there." She says before dropping the call, rushing to the side of the building as she climbs it, like she usually did on Evie's castle when they were back on the Isle.

"Who was it?" Gil asks as Carlos puts the phone in his pocket, grabbing his bag and pursing his lips together, "Ah swear if it's a prank, De Vil, I'd kill ye." Harry gulps, expecting Carlos to break when he doesn't. "It was Mal. It was Mal and she wants us to go up the roof."

Carlos doesn't even wait for them to respond, heading straight towards the stairs, his heart beating loudly with every step he took. This could either result to him throwing someone off of the building for making a joke out of Mal's death or it's _him_ jumping off of the building, knowing Mal was actually there to stop him.

He opens the door of the roof to see someone sitting on the edge of the building, the white hoodie covering most of their body, especially their head as they swung their legs aimlessly. "Mal, is-is that you?" Carlos asks slowly as the hood drops, purple hair cascading down the white hoodie.

The fairy smiles as she turns around, landing on the floor with a smile as she flicks her wrist, locking the door when Gil enters last, "Hey, Los." She greets, walking over to him as he froze, standing on the ground like everything stopped.

Mal just pulls him into a hug, unable to respond, Carlos was just standing there, "Bloody hell, am ah dead?" Harry frowns, pinching himself and bashing his head on the wall, hissing in pain when he felt pain. Mal laughs, "I'm alive you dumbass."

She then turns to Lonnie, white as a sheet, acting like she'd just seen a ghost, which, technically is true because Mal's been dead for two fucking months and the girl just appears out of nowhere. "Wha- whe- why- how?" She stammers, poking Mal's cheek with her fingers, surprised when it didn't go through her.

"Alright, that's it, I'm alive, I've been dead for the past two months and you don't believe it but I'm here. Now, I need to learn something and only you fools know it," She says, only to be cut off by Gil, "Will you explain us how you got here first?" He asks, clutching his crucifix necklace, afraid that it's a demon in front of him.

"Fine. It started like this," And just like that, Mal began to tell the tales of her challenges, just to get back to them. Just to go back home.

"I can't believe you tried to pull that stuff in class." Evie says exasperatedly towards Jay and Uma who both share a grin, "Please, it woke everyone up, if anything, he should be thankful." The sea witch winks, opening her locker as Evie does the same, except, a rose, a note and a bar of chocolate was in hers.

Her heart pounded faster, the blood rushing throughout her body as she picks it up, her trembling hands examining it. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she stares at the note.

**to: the bitch that i'm in love with**

**_i love you,_ **   
**_bitch._ **   
**_i ain't never gonna stop loving you,_ **   
**_bitch._ **

**from: the bitch that's in love w/ you**

"Oh my god." She mumbles, flipping it around, searching for anything, for something. Just to tell her that Mal was here but she finds nothing. No fingerprints, no dirt, nothing.

She could've easily dismissed it and acted like it was a foul joke but this was _her_ handwriting. This was her ink, the way she writes. This was screaming, "Mal!" back at Evie so loud that she had to let go of it for a while.

"Uma, did-did you see someone near my lockers? Did you put this?" She asks, showing her the items when the girl furrows her eyebrows, "I was at class with you for the whole hour what are you talking about?" She asks incredulously, "Nothing. It's— it's just weird. First, the ring, now, this?" She asks, suspicion filling her mind when Ben stares at it, raising his eyebrows and fighting the urge to say or do something. But, at the same time, Harry was running down the hall with the goofiest smile on his face so she can't really say that he knows anything.

"I hate to be the one who says this to you, princess, but she's been dead for two months now. We just have to deal with it." Uma smiles sadly before leaving the blue haired girl alone with the King and the pirate, whispering to each other, smiles on their faces as they looked at Evie knowingly, "What?"

Unaware of what they were smiling at, she turns, leaving them as the bell signals them to get into their next classes, not noticing the small purple haired fairy, watching her, smiling, as she gives the two a wink. Honestly, it might freak Evie out but hey, it's nice having a surprise.

Turning around and about to you know, flee, Mal stops when she bumps into someone, so familiar that she had to shove her inside the closet, put a hand over her mouth and glare at her to keep her quiet.

Jane stood there, in complete shock as the white hooded figure began locking the door. She can't really see anything with the darkness around them and she just expects it to be like, Audrey or Lonnie, maybe Uma too but her heart stops when she sees the purple hair and green eyes.

"M-Mal?" She stammers, the color on her face draining rapidly as Mal removes her hood, snapping her fingers to create fire, using it to find the light switch, "Yeah, hi Jane, this wasn't how I planned to see you." Mal chuckles sarcastically as she flicks the switch, covering Jane's mouth immediately before she even releases a squeal or just any noise in particular.

"Look, Jane, I need you to keep quiet about this. Ben, Harry, Lonnie, Gil and Carlos knows but never tell anyone else, please?" She says, whispering, letting the girl process everything at first before she lets go of her, honestly, Jane doesn't even know if she could walk. Heck, she can't even _talk_.

"Jane? T-The bell rang? I think you should, you know, go?" Snapping her fingers right in front of the girl as the bell rang, Jane just stares at her dumbfounded, "But, how, why?" She asks, pointing to her as the fairy sighs, "Ask Ben or your boyfriend, okay?"

Next thing Jane knew, she was outside again, crashing against bodies as they rush to their classes. She walks over to her next class, sitting beside Carlos, "Carlos, Mal's alive." Were the first words she had said, the boy smiles, "Did she explain how? Because if she didn't, oh let me be the one."

"I'm telling you, Auds, it's weird. It's like she's here or something." Evie mutters as they take a turn, Audrey furrows her eyebrows, "That seems impossible, Evie. Two months and she decides to appear now? She can't even stay away from you for even a minute when she was alive." The princess replies, feeling a little guilty when some of the hope in Evie's eyes faded, "You know, you can say her name."

Deciding not to talk about Mal anymore, Audrey opens the door to their classroom, sitting on the far back beside Chad while Evie stops dead in her tracks, "Did anyone see who put this on my chair?" She asks to the class, thankful that the confusion and curiosity won't kill her since their professor isn't around yet, everyone shakes their heads.

She then turns to Chad who only shrugs, "Was there when I entered." He says, referring to Mal's letterman draped over Evie's chair, the princess' heart just stops right there. The ring, the notes, now, this?

"I-I gotta go." She says, taking it and excusing herself away from everyone as she runs in the halls of Fairy Academy, each step her heart beats, each turn her feet gets lighter, each fucking second feeling like years.

"I should go after her." Audrey says worriedly when Chad stops her, tugging her back on her seat, "No, don't, Auds, Mal wouldn't want that." He says, smiling that it actually reached his eyes, that there was actually a sparkle in them, confused, she lets go of his hand, following Evie down the halls with Chad following behind her, trailing Evie's tracks as Carlos gets out of his class too, Jane behind him, Ben and Harry also appearing at some point with the others.

"What the hell is happening?" Jay asks, also out of his classroom with Uma behind him, "I don't think we're supposed to tell you guys. Just see for yourselves." Carlos answers, taking a sharp turn that he hits his shoulder on the wall, but that doesn't matter.

Evie's heart was pounding as she searched for anything, for anyone, just, answers. She didn't see it until she looks up from the floor, her heart stopping so abruptly as she halts herself, disbelief evident in her eyes.

She can't really explain what she was feeling, everything just seemed to, _slow down_. Everything disappeared and all there was were the two of them.

Evie even tried stomping at herself a couple times, pinching her skin and even biting her lip until it busted open but hell, she was awake. She wasn't dreaming, she wasn't in a state of unconsciousness, she wasn't daydreaming again.

Mal was actually right there, standing just a few feet away from her with a big blue bear in front, waving at Evie as she peeks her head out. "Hi, E, your dorm room has enough space for one more, right?" She asks casually, smirking at the princess when in reality, she was damn near to breaking down, that she was an inch away from throwing the bear away and kissing the hell out of Evie.

The blue haired princess doesn't move, she just stares at Mal in utter confusion as her heart rate begins to rapidly increase, "M, how, _how?_ " She asks, a little concerned that the fairy was taking this lightly but nonetheless, joyful that she's here. Actually here. Standing in front of her.

"Well, from what I've learned, I was dead for two months and you haven't been eating," Mal starts sternly, staring disappointedly at Evie for a while before her gaze softens, "I also learned that everyone moved here to do what I could've done. Which, was sweet, until I realized I broke your dreams." She rattles on, walking closer and closer to Evie with every sentence.

"A day ago I remember waking up in a place where gods surrounded me. Where plates were gold and carpets were made out of clouds. I was in Olympus," The look on Evie's face was priceless, Mal was on Olympus. She wasn't in the Underworld. She— Mal was good enough to be up there. Not like it's really relevant but wow, Mal's good enough to be up there.

"And then, they tried to convince me to stay there, you know? Because we were 'family' and because I was a demigod. I said no." Mal smiles, taking the first steps of the stairs as Evie waits on the top.

"So, they gave me a choice. Do I stay or do I go through challenges just to get my life back? Do you know what I took?" She asks, taking more steps as Evie gulps, "The latter."

"I could've been a god, I could've been powerful. But none of that matters to me because you know why?" She asks, stopping right in front of Evie, her breath ghosting over her princess' face as she smiles, a few tears running down her cheeks while she wraps her arms around Mal's neck. 

"Why?" She asks, a smile painted across her face as Mal inches closer, "Because I know I'd rather have a very shitty life if it means I get to spend it with you."

Evie doesn't get any more words out because next thing she knew, Mal was there, the bear long forgotten on the bottom of the stairs as Mal kisses her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's stupid, I don't believe that you dreamt of that." Jay deadpans, flipping the pancakes as Mal glares at him, "Yeah, if anything, it's probably one of those late night thoughts you have." Carlos supplies, although it took her some time to even understand because his mouth was full of cereal.

Mal pouts, crossing her arms as she bites the waffle, "I'm telling you, I actually dreamt of it. I actually thought I was dead until you morons stripped me away from my girlfriend."

At the term, Harry looks up from his cup of coffee with a teasing smirk, "The two of ye 'ave only been datin' for twelve hours 'n' most of it was for sleepin', but ah guess she's yer girl now, aye?" He asks, knowing he caught Mal in his trap when Gil begins to do kissing noises at her, eventually, Dizzy joins in on the fun until said girlfriend appears.

"Hey, M, are you okay?" Evie asks, kissing the girl on her lips as Uma snorts, "Pass me the sick bucket!" She gags jokingly as Mal flips her off.

"They don't want to believe what I dreamt about last night." She says, the adoring stare on Evie never leaving as she laughs, "What? The one where we got back in time and you died?"

"Hey! It felt real, okay? It felt like I _actually_ lost you." She whispers, nuzzling her head on Evie's neck when Audrey clears her throat, "You look cute but there are children here."

That was enough to send all of them in fits of laughter throughout breakfast.

"Are you still on for Fairy Academy?" Evie asks when they were left alone, holding the fairy's hand as they stared at their friends, playing a small game of Tourney with each other. Mal shakes her head.

"I think University of Auradon would be pretty great." She smiles, kissing Evie's knuckles as they stare at their family.

They could lie and tell Mal that her dream was bullshit but they've dreamt about it too. And, honestly, they would rather not talk about it. Mal was here, they all were. Summer was ahead of them and they were complete. For them, that's the only thing that ever matters right now.

"You promise you won't leave again?" Evie asks, putting her head on Mal's shoulder as the fairy scoffs,

"I'm not going anywhere. I got everything I need right here."

And she did. She had a family and two futures here. One was her getting a decent job that pays her well enough and the other?

Let's just say that it looks pretty similar to the girl on her shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
